Destiny
by puputkyungsoo
Summary: [Chap 9 is up] Apa kalian pernah dengar mengenai perbedaan derajat antara bangsawan dengan orang biasa ?, mungkin di zaman Joseon hal ini masih sangat ditekankan, lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang ?, Kisah ini muncul dari cerita Sehun, Baekhyun dan Jongin. Lalu aku ? aku adalah orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menerima takdirku di antara mereka -Kyungsoo-/KAISOO/KAIBAEK/HUNSOO/HUNBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Title : Destiny_Chapter 1

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja 22 tahun)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja 25 tahun)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Other cast : menyusul sesuai berjalannya cerita_

 _Gendre : Romance, Drama, rate masih aman kok ^_^_

 _Author : Lale Uti_

 _NB :_

 _Cerita murni dari pikiran author, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,, THIS IS KAISOO HUNSOO KAIBAEK and HUNBAEK,,, IT IS GS !, typo bertebaran,,like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^_

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

Bandara Internasional London, 08:00 a.m.

Sepasang namja dan yeoja tengah terduduk berdampigan di salah satu bangku yang disediakan untuk menunggu waktu penerbangan..

Dapat dilihat kini sang yeoja tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri sang namja...

"hmm kenapa aku merasa tak ingin pulang" ujar sang yeoja bermata sipit dengan wajah imut bersurai panjang itu..

"wae ?,," balas namja disebelahnya sambil melirik sedikit ke arah sang yeoja,,

"aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, hmm jika kita sudah sampai di Korea, pasti kita akan jarang bertemu" ujar sang yeoja dengan nada sedihnya,,

Sang namja menggerakkan tangan menggenggam tangan sang yeoja,,

"tenang saja, sesampai kita di Korea aku berjanji akan segera melamarmu"

ucapan namja itu sontak membuat yeojanya terbangun dari posisi bersandarnya lalu memandang sang kekasih lekat..

"benarkah ?" ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum merekah, tak lupa eyes smilenya yang ikut nampak membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik..

"ne..percayalah padaku.." balas namja itu, membuat sang yeoja segera bermabur kepelukan namjanya,,,

"aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun" tutur yeoja itu seraya memeluk sang namja..

"aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" balas sang namja lalu mengecup puncak kepala yeoja yang di kenal dengan sebutan Baekhyun itu..

* * *

Di dalam pesawat

Baekhyun dan sehun duduk berdampingan kembali di dalam pesawat,,,

"hun-ah. aku jadi tidak sabar untuk pulang" ucap baekhyun dengan wajah riangnya,,

Baekhyun adalah seorang anak dari keluarga sukses yang berasal dari Seoul, ia baru saja menyelesaikan study Magister Management nya di London, dimana dengan tak di sangka saat di London ia terlibat cinta lokasi dengan salah seorang teman kuliahnya yang kebetulan juga merupakan orang berkebangsaan Korea Oh Sehun..

"ne nado" balas sehun

'semoga orang tuaku bisa menerimamu baek' sambung sehun dalam hati

Oh sehun, seorang namja tampan, sopan dan pintar, semua orang pasti akan mendeskripsikannya seperti itu saat pertama kali bertemu denganya, namun tak banyak orang yang tahu tentang latar belakang keluarga Oh Sehun, tak banyak yang tahu bahwa Oh Sehun sebenarnya adalah seseorang dari keturunan bangsawan, ia tidak berasal dari seoul, rumahnya bahkan sangat jauh dari kota Seoul,, Keluarga sehun masih sangat kental dengan adat istiadatnya, atau bisa dikatakan jadul, untuk pergi bersekolah ke luar negeri saja dulu ia harus sampai meminta izin pada para tetua di daerah tempat tinggalnya, Oh Sehun merupakan orang yang tak pernah dekat dengan wanita, baekhyun adalah pengalaman cinta pertama Oh Sehun..

* * *

Incheon Airport 11:00 KST

Sesosok namja tan bergaya rapi berbalut kemeja biru tua dan celana kain serta jangan lupakan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilatnya terlihat tengah menunggu kedatangan sesorang , di tangannya sudah terdapat sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar merah yang dibentuk seperti hati dengan bunga mawar putih yang mengelilinginya...

Namja itu Kim Jongin, seorang pengusahan muda sukses yang sudah menyandang gelar S2 nya 1 tahun yang lalu, karena otaknya yang pintar membuatnya bisa lebih dulu menyelesaikan sekolahnya dibanding baekhyun yang notabene seumuran dengannya, bahkan kini ia sudah mulai membantu Appanya direktur King Corp menjalankan bisnis perusahaan, dengan ketampanan serta kualitas kerjanya yang sangat memukau membuat nama Kim Jongin semakin melejit dalam dunia bisnis.

Seketika senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Jongin saat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya mulai tampak dari kejauhan..

Jongin melambaikan tanganya ke arah sosok itu..

Sosok itu pun segera berlari menuju ke arah jongin dan segera memeluk jongin erat..

"aahhh jongin-ah jongmal bogoshipo" tutur sosok itu..

"nado boghosipo baekki-ah" ujar jongin, mereka lalu melepas pelukan mereka,

"waaa uri jongini semakin tampan saja" goda baekhyun membuat jongin tersenyum,,

"ini untukmu" ujar jongin seraya memberikan rangkaian bunga tadi pada baekhyun, sosok yeoja pujaan hatinya..

"aaa jongmal gumawo jongin-ah" ujar baekhyun sambil menerima bunga pemberian jongin,

"oh iya, akan aku kenalkan kau pada seseorang" ujar baekhyun lalu ia menoleh kebelakang, tampak dibelakang baekhyun seorang namja tampan berjalan mendekat

namja itu kini berdiri di samping baekhyun,

"jonginie~ kenalkan ini namjachinguku, namanya Oh Sehun" ujar baekhyun dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya..

DEG

'namja chingu ?' batin jongin terasa perih mendengarnya

"Annyeonghasimnika Oh sehun imnida" sapa sehun sopan sambil sedikit membungkuk

Jongin masih saja terdiam

* * *

~Other Side

Disalah satu rumah bergaya tradisional di daerah Bukchon, tampak seorang yeoja cantik berkenakan hanbok berwarna merah muda dengan garis-garis biru muda pada ujungnya tengah memberikan makanan pada ikan yang berada di dalam kolam ikan kecil tepat di belakang kediamannya...

"makanlah yang banyak, agar kalian tetap sehat, dan bisa terus menemaniku" tuturnya kepada beberapa ikan yang tengah berebut makanan itu

"aggasi,, anda di panggil nyonya di dalam" tutur seorang pengabdi di kediamannya kepada nona muda itu..

"ne baiklah.." ujar nona muda itu dengan sambil tersenyum anggun..

Dia Do kyungsoo, seorang anak tunggal dari bangsawan Do, memiliki paras menawan dan menenangkan hati, tutur kata dan tingkah laku sopan yang sangat mencerminkan kebangsawanannya. Do Kyungsoo sangat taat pada orangtuanya, karena sejak kecil ia memang sudah di didik menjadi seorang yeoja bermartabat tinggi (istilahnya kuno) cara ia bergaul dan berbuat benar-benar terkesan kaku, ia tak memiliki teman dekat, selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan apa pun yang ada di rumahnya. Saat bersekolah di seoul untuk mengecap gelar S1 nya dulu pun, eommanya sempat ikut tinggal bersama denganya, kyungsoo memang sangat di perhatikan sedemikian rupa, karena adat di desanya adalah seorang wanita memang harus di jaga, maksud dari kata 'jaga' ini adalah, ia tak boleh sama sekali bergaul dengan orang luar khususnya laki-laki yang belum menjadi suaminya, pekerjaan seorang wanita desa keturunan bangsawan seperti ini mungkin sangat membosankan dan menyedihkan bagi pandangan sebagian besar orang, namun tidak pandangan itu takberlaku bagi kyungsoo..

* * *

Kyungsoo memasuki kediamannya, dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga tempat eomeoni dan abeoji nya menunggu..

Kyungsoo tiba dan langsung membungkuk kepada kedua orang tuanya,,

"cha ! duduklah nak" tutur eomma kyungsoo lembut..

Kyungsoo pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan ayah dan ibunya..

"apa ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga abeoji dan eomeoni memanggilku ?" ujar kyungsoo

"kyungsoo, kami sudah membesarkanmu dengan baik sampai saat ini, kau pun tumbuh menjadi kupu-kupu yang sangat mengagumkan, Abeoji bangga padamu" tutur tuan Do

"dan jika dilihat lagi, umurmu sekarang sudah 22 tahun bukan ?, itu adalah umur yang pas bagi seorang wanita untuk menikah" lanjut tuan Do lagi

"jusungeyo,, maksud Abeoji ?" ujar kyungsoo meminta penjelasan..

"kami akan menikahkanmu nak" jawab nyonya Do,,

"bagaimana apa kau setuju ?" nyonya Do kembali berucap

"ne.. apa pun keputusan Abeoji dan Eomeoni aku yakin itu yang terbaik" jawab kyungsoo sambil memberikan senyumnya..

"hmm, bolehkah aku tahu siapa calon suamiku itu abeoji ?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

"tentu, apa kau ingat keluarga Oh ?" ucapan ayahnya membuat kyungsoo sedikit berfikir lalu tak beberapa lama menganggukkan kepalanya..

"kami akan menikahkanmu dengan putra bungsu keluarga Oh, yang appa dengar dia akan pulang hari ini dari study S2 nya di London" ujar sang ayah kembali

"kau jangan khawatir nak, kami akan memilihkan sorang laki-laki yang baik, dan tentunya dari keluarga bermartabat untuk anak kami tersayang" tambah nyonya Do..

Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyumannya..

* * *

~Other side

Pada salah satu restoran yang berada di tengah kota Seoul, 3 orang tengah menghabiskan makan siang bersama sambil berbincang akrab, lebih tepatnya sang yeoja yang terlihat akrab dengan dua namja itu, sedangkan kedua namja –sehun dan jongin—sama sekali tak memperlihatkan keakraban mereka satu sama lain, mungkin memang faktor pertemuan keduanya yang baru berlangsung hari ini..

"jongin-ah apa kau sudah mulai masuk di perusahan appamu ?" baekhyun bersuara

"ne.." jawab jongin lalu menyuapi makanan ke dalam mulutnya

"aahh kau memang hebat jongin-ah, masih muda sudah sukses, aku jadi iri padamu ckckck" tutur baekhyun lagi, membuat jongin tersenyum simpul, sehun terdiam sambil masih asik menyantap makannya..

"kau tidak punya kekasih jonginie ?" tanya baekhyun lagi yang membuat jongin dengan kasar menelan ludahnya sendiri

'aku menunggumu untuk menjadi kekasihku sejak lam' ujar jongin dalam hati

"belum" jawab jongin kemudian..

"aaahh sayang sekali jonginie~~, kau harus segera mencari kekasih, agar kau dapat merasakan kebahagiaan sepertiku dan sehun, benar kan hun-ah" tutur baekhyun seraya memeluk lengan sehun yang berada disampingnya, sehun hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil..

'bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika tidak bersamamu' ujar jongin lagi dalam hati

"baiklah aku akan segera mencari kekasih hehe" jawab kai sambil menampakkan senyum palsunya

* * *

Kai menunggu di samping mobilnya, menunggu baekhyun yang tengah mengantarkan sang kekasih mencari taksi, dari kejauhan kai dapat melihat baekhyun yang tengah bercengkrama dengan kekasihnya, sungguh hati kai saat ini terasa remuk

"jadi kita akan berpisah disini ?" ujar berkhyun dengan nada sedih dan wajah imutnya..

"ne,, tenanglah, sesampai dirumah aku akan menghubungimu, aku janji" balas sehun serata mengelus pipi baekhyun

"arrso jangan lupakan janjimu yang pertama juga !" tambah baekhyun,,

"em ? janji ? aahhh arraso, aku akan bicarakan dengan keluargaku" balas sehun lagi..

"aku pergi dulu,," sehun mengecup puncak kepala baekhyun sebelum ia masuk ke dalam taksi dan berlalu pergi..

* * *

Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Bukchon terbilang sedikit lama, kira-kira mencapai 1 jam, sehingga menyempatkan diri untuk tidur sejenak melepas lelahnya..

Tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu dan taksi yang ditumpangi sehun sudah memasuki daetah Bukchon dan hampir sampai dirumah Sehun..

Sehun menuruni taksinya ketika ia sudah sampai di gang rumahnya, karena desa sehun memiliki gang yang sempit membuat mobil tak mampu masuk ke dalamnya jadilah sehun kini berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya, namun hal ini tidak masalah bagi Oh Sehun, selama 25 tahun ia hidup sudah 23 tahun ia habiskan waktu di tanah kelahiranya ini jadi kalau hanya berjalan kaki beberapa meter tidak masalah untuknya..

Sepanjang jalan banyak yang menyapa sehun, sehun pun membalas sapaan dari orang-orang di desanya itu..

Sehun akhirnya tiba di rumahnya tercinta, rumah tradisional yang sangat dirindukannya..

"EOMEONI !" seru sehun dari pekarangan,, membuat sesosok yeoja paruh baya muncul dari dalam rumah..

"Sehuni !" teriak sang yeoka yang diyakini adalah eomma sehun dengan segera memeluk anak bungsunya yang tampan itu..

"eomma sangat merindukanmu nak" tutur sang eomma sambil melepas pelukan dan menatap aanknya,,

"aku juga sangat merindukan eomeoni" tutur sehun..

Skip time~

* * *

~Malam Tiba..

"kau harus makan yang banyak, badanmu semakin kurus saja" tutur nyonya Oh seraya menyodorkan beberapa makanan pada putra bungsunya Oh Sehun..

"ne, eomoni khamsahamnida,, aku akan makan dengan lebih baik" balas sehun lalu mulai menyantap makanannya..

"sepertinya kau senang sekali di London sampai sangat jarang menghubungi keluargamu" tuan Oh mulai ikut berucap...

"aniyo abeoji, aku sangat merindukan kampung halamanku, terlebih lagi pada eomoni dan abeoji, aku sangat merindukan kalian, tapi disana jadwal kuliahku sangat padat sungguh aku tak berbohong" balas sehun..

"ckk anak ini pintar sekali berkata-kata" ujar tuan Oh kemudian sambil tersenyum, sehun pun ikut tersenyum, lalu mereka bertiga kembali menyantap hidangan di depan mereka..

Sehun tiba-tiba teringat pada janjinya kepada sang kekasih tercinta Byun Baekhyun,,,

"Oh iya.." nyonya Oh dan sehun berucap bersamaan..

lalu mereka saling pandang..

"eomoni duluan saja.." ucap sehun mempersilahkan eommanya untuk berucap lebih dahulu...

"ckk kau tahu anak tuan Choi dari desa sebelah ?" ujar nyonya Oh mulai bercerita, sehun membalas dengan anggukan..

"dia kemarin menikah dengan seorang yeoja dari seoul, ckck yeoja itu benar-benar tak mengerti adat kita sama sekali, aduhh eomma tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa tuan Choi membiarkan anaknya menikah dengan gadis yang bukan dari keturunan bangsawan ckckck" tutur nyonya Oh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya..

Sehun terdiam..

"kau mau menceritakan apa nak ?" lanjut nyonya Oh..

"aahh aniyo,, bukan hal yang penting, nanti saja ceritanya" jawab sehun lalu kembali memasukkan makan ke dalam mulutnya,,

* * *

Sehun POV

"dia kemarin menikah dengan seorang yeoja dari seoul, ckck yeoja itu benar-benar tak mengerti adat kita sama sekali, aduhh eomma tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa tuan Choi membiarkan anaknya menikah dengan gadis yang bukan dari keturunan bangsawan ckckck"

DEG

ucapan eomma tadi membuatku tak mampu berucap, sungguh aku jadi bingung sekarang, bagaimana mungkin aku menceritakan soal baekhyun pada mereka saat ini ?, aku harus menunggu moment yang tepat dulu..

"kau mau menceritakan apa nak ?"

eomma kembali berbicara..

"aahh aniyo,, bukan hal yang penting, nanti saja ceritanya"

hanya itu yang mampu kuucapkan, nyaliku untuk menceritakan soal baekhyun seketika menciut, entahlan aku jadi bingung..

"Bagaimana denganmu ?" tiba-tiba appa bertanya padaku,,

"maksud abeoji ?" ujarku meminta penjelasan, karena jujur saja aku tak mengerti pertanyaan appa saat ini..

"apa kau sudah berfikir untuk menikah ?, dalam tradisi keluarga kita, umur sepertimu ini adalah umur yang tepat untuk menikah"

DEG

Ucapan appa membuatku terdiam, aku sebenarnya sudah memiliki jawaban 'ya aku sudah siap bahkan aku sudah memiliki calon' tapi apakah eomma dan appa akan menyetujui calonku ini,,

"belum, aku belum memikirikannya.." ucapku berbohong, sungguh aku ingin jujur, namun aku tak siap untuk jujur sekarang..

Sehun POV end

* * *

"mulai sekarang cobalah memikirkan tentang pernikahan, karena kami sudah memiliki calon untukmu"

ucapan tuan Oh mampu membuat sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada sumpit yang ia pegang, sehun menatap appanya lekat..

"kau tenang saja, calonmu ini tidak sama dengan istri dari anak tuan Choi itu, calon istrimu ini adalah wanita yang sudah jelas bobot, bibit dan bebetnya, dia adalah wanita yang sangat anggun, kau pasti akan menyukainya nak" tambah nyonya Oh yang membuat sehun semakin kalut,,

dengan segera sehun meminum air putih di depannya dengan gerakan cepat..

"kau kenapa ? jangan segugup itu.." tutur tuan Oh saat melihat tingkah aneh sehun..

"abeoji, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat, aku masih muda abeoji" sahut sehun,,

"dalam keluarga kita, umurmu ini adalah umur yang pas untuk menikah, lagi pula kau sudah menyelesaikan study mu, jadi apa yang kau takutkan nak ?" tuan Oh kembali bersuara,,

"ne, abeojimu benar,, persiapkan dirimu nak, minggu depan kita pergi melamar calon istrimu itu,," tambah nyonya Oh dengan santainya, ia tak menyadari betapa shock nya sang anak akibat keputusan mendadak ini..

'ya Tuhan bagaimana ini ?' rutuk sehun dalam hati..

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE ?

This is my NEW FF guys ^_^, gmn menurut kalian mau di lanjut gak ?

Mian kalo banyak typo maklum ngetiknya cepet-cepet,,,

Sorry ya update nya lama haha ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Destiny_Chapter 2**

 _._

 _._

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja 22 tahun)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja 25 tahun)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Other cast : menyusul sesuai berjalannya cerita_

 _Gendre : Romance, Drama, marry life but rate masih aman kok ^_^_

 _Author : Lale Uti_

 _NB :_

 _Cerita murni dari pikiran author, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,, THIS IS KAISOO/HUNSOO/KAIBAEK/HUNBAEK,,, IT IS GS !, typo bertebaran,,like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^_

 _._

 _._

 _^^HAPPY READING^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ne, abeojimu benar,, persiapkan dirimu nak, minggu depan kita pergi melamar calon istrimu itu,," tambah nyonya Oh dengan santainya, ia tak menyadari betapa shock nya sang anak akibat keputusan mendadak ini.._

' _ya Tuhan bagaimana ini ?' rutuk sehun dalam hati.._

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, dimana matahari bersinar dengan indahnya, Oh Sehun tengah berjalan disekitar kerumunan orang yang tengah berbelanja kebutuhan harian, Oh sehun kini menemani sang eomma berbelanja di salah satu pasar tradisional di daerah Bukchon..

"Kyungsoo ?"

tiba-tiba eomma sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan seketika memanggil sebuah nama yang membuat sehun ikut menghentikan langkahnya..

"ah ? Annyeonghaseo ahjumanim" sahut kyungsoo seraya memamerkan senyum indahnya sambil membungkuk ketika mendengar namanya di panggil

sehun memperhatikan yeoja di depannya lekat...

'siapa yeoja ini ? setahuku di desa ini tak ada yeoja secantik dia' tutur sehun dalam hati..

"kau bersama siapa nak ?" tanya eomma sehun lembut,,

"aku bersama Bomi (nama pelayan pribadi kyungsoo), ahjumanim sendiri bersama siapa ?" balas kyungsoo sopan, ia masih belum menyadari keberadaan sehun..

"ahjuma bersama anak ahjuma, ini dia, cha ! kenalkan dia Oh Sehun, anak bungsu ahjuma" ujar eomma sehun seraya menarik lengan sehun disampingnya, terdengar nada bahagia di dalamnya

Sehun membungkuk, kyungsoo pun menjadi ikut membungkuk..

"baiklah ahjumanim, aku harus berbelanja dulu, kapan-kapan aku akan mampir kekediaman ahjumanim" ujar kyungsoo lembut dan jangan lupa selalu dengan senyum indahnya..

"ne,, sering-seringlah berkunjung kerumah, sejak kakak sehun menikah ahjuma selalu sendiri tak ada teman mengobrol" tutur eomma sehun lagi sambil menggenggam tangan kyungsoo..

"ne ahjumanim, kami permisi dulu" kyungsoo lalu membungkuk dan berlalu bersama Bomi pelayannya meninggalkan sosok sehun dan eommanya..

'puk !'

"aww !, aduhh kenapa eommoni memukulku" ujar sehun seraya mengelus lengannya yang habis dipukuli sang eomma..

"kau ini !, kenapa tadi tak menyapanya !" marah sang eomma pada anak tampannya,,

"tadi kan eommoni sudah menyapanya, apa aku juga harus menyapanya ?" sahut sehun,,

"aiiss kau ini, tentu harus, asal kau tau ya, dia adalah calon istri yang eomma pilihkan untukmu !" ucapan nyonya Oh yang membuat sehun membulatkan matanya kaget..

"jongmalyo ?, gadis tadi ? gadis cantik tadi ?" tanya sehun tak percaya..

"iyaa, namanya Do Kyungsoo, bagaiaman menurutmu tentangnya ?" nyonya Oh berucap seraya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya di ikuti sehun..

"dia cantik, dan terlihat sopan, tapi dia sedikit kaku, hmm tidak flexible" –sehun

"aaww aww eommoni sakit !" ringis sehun saat eommanya mencubit lengannya, sehun kembali mengelus lengannya

"tidak flexible kau bilang ?, hei gadis seperti kyungsoo itu yang bagus, lihatlah betapa anggun dan sopannya dia, tidak seperti yeoja-yeoja seoul yang liar" oceh eomma sehun

"eommoni,, gadis seoul tak sepenuhnya buruk" sahut sehun membuat eommanya melirik dengan tatapan dingin ke arahnya..

"kau bilang apa ?" ucap eomma sehun dingin

"a-aniyo eomoni, kajja kita belanja ! lihat ikan yang itu eomoni !" ujar sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan

* * *

~Seoul 9:00 a.m KST

Seorang yeoja cantik baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia langsung mengecek smarthphone miliknya

"hmm, kau bohong, katanya kau akan menghubungiku setelah sampai rumah, tapi buktinya ?, satu pesan pun tak ada darimu" dengus baekhyun kesal ..

ia lalu mencoba menghubungi sehun, namun panggilannya tak di angkat oleh sehun,,

"aiissshhh menyebalkan !" rutuknya

dengan lunglai ia bergerak menuruni kasur king size miliknya, lalu ia melangkah keluar kamarnya

Baekhyun memasuki dapur, sepertinya ia sudah lapar mengingat semalam ia langsung tertidur tanpa makan malam terlebih dahulu, ia pun mencari-cari makanan yang mungkin bisa ia makan..

"kau sudah bangun ?"

suara Jongin mengagetkan baekhyun

"ahh jongin-ah, kau membuatku kaget saja" ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya, lalu kembali mengambil beberapa makanan di dalam kulkas..

"sejak kapan disini ?" tanya baekhyun setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi makan, jongin ikut duduk di sampingnya..

"sejak pukul 7 pagi, aku sempat sarapan dengan appamu" balas jongin

"hmm begitu.." ujar baekhyun sedikit lesu lalu memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya..

"waeyo ? kenapa kau tampak tak bersemangat ?" tanya Jongin lagi..

"hmm,, dia belum menghubungiku jongin-ah.." tutur baekhyun lesu, lalu meminum susu coklat di depannya..

"nugu ?" jongin sedikit berfikir kemudin melanjutkan kata-katanya "aahh sehun-ssi ?" tebak jongin yang di jawab anggukan dari baekhyun..

"tunggulah mungkin ia sedang sibuk, memangnya rumah sehun-ssi dimana ?" lanjut jongin

"molla,,,"jawa baekhyun lesu..

"ahh jongin-ah, bisakah kau carikan alamat sehun untukku ?" tambah baekhyun kini dengan wajah sedikit memohon..

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya,,

"kumohon" baekhyun mengeluarkan agyeo nya...

"baiklah, akan kucarikan untukmu,, Oh Sehun ya ?" tanya jongin lagi memasitkan,,

"ne ne.. aahh uri jonginie memang yang terbaik" seru baekhyun seraya berhambur memeluk jongin,,

Jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturuan baekhyun namun semakin lama senyumnya memudar dan terganti wajah sendunya namun tak mampu dilihat baekhyun yang masih memeluknya..

* * *

~Desa Bukchon

"Sehunie~~"

Suara nyonya Oh menghentikan fokus Sehun dari buku yang tengah dibacanya..

Sehun beranjak mencari sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari dapur rumahnya,

"waegure eomoni ?" tutur sehun setelah sampai di dapur tempat eommanya tengah membungkus beberapa kue-kue tradisional..

"kajja kita kerumah keluarga Do" ujar nyonya Oh

"sekarang ?" tanya sehun

"tentu !, kapan lagi ?, sekalian kau melakukan perkenalan dengan kyungsoo, tapi ingat hanya berkenalan, jangan macam-macam dulu, ingat kalian belum menikah !" tutur nyonya Oh lagi

"jusungeyo eomoni aku tidak bisa, ak—" sehun ingin menolak namun eommanya dengan segera memotong kata-katanya

"tidak ada penolakan !, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu ?!, seluruh namja di Bukchon sangat mengidamkan Do Kyungsoo menjadi istri mereka, tapi kau ? kau malah menolak gadis sesempurna Kyungsoo, aaiisss no pabo !" tutur eomma sehun kesal..

"eomoni beri aku waktu untuk berfikir dulu kumohon" pinta sehun kemudian

"bicara pada abeojimu jangan merengek pada eomma,," ketus eomma sehun lagi

"hmm baiklah aku akan ikut.." akhirnya sehun pun memutuskan untuk ikut mendatangi rumah keluarga Do..

* * *

~Other side

Kyungsoo tengah menghabiskan waktunya melukis kelinci peliharaannya yang tengah menyantap wortel di halaman belakang rumahnya, kyungsoo memang bukan seorang seniman handal namun hobby melukisnya sejak kecil membuat lukisan kyungsoo tak dapat dikatakan buruk, sudah banyak karya lukisan yang dihasilkanya, namun ia hanya menyimpan sebagai koleksi pribadinya..

.

.

.

Sehun dan eommanya sampai di depan kediaman bangsawan Do, rumah keluarga Do tak jauh berbeda dari rumah mereka, masih sama-sama tradisional, hanya saja tata letak serta warnanya saja yang berbeda..

*tok tok tok

"Permisi ?!,, nyonya Do, ini aku Oh Namju.."

tak beberapa lama seseorang membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk,,

"astaga nyonya Oh, kenapa harus repot-repot begini~~" ujar nyonya Do ketika melihat nyonya Oh membawakan beberapa makanan,,

"aniyo, aku sama sekali tak merasa direpotkan, aku sudah lama tidak main kesini, jadi jika berkunjung namun tak membawa apa-apa rasanya begitu tidak sopan" tutur nyonya Oh seraya tersenyum

"apa ini Oh Sehun ?" tanya nyonya Do ketika matanya menangkap sosok namja tampan disebelah nyonya Oh..

"benar sekali, ini Oh Sehun putraku"

"annyeonghasimnika ahjumanim" sahut sehun seraya membungkuk..

"aahh manis sekali, cha ! temuilah kyungsoo dibelakang" perintah nyonya Do pada Sehun..

Sehun melirik eommanya sepintas, eomma sehun mengangguk, dan sehun pun melangkah menuju taman belakang kediaman bangsawan Do..

* * *

Sehun sekarang sudah berada tepat di pintu keluar yang memperlihatkan taman belakang keluarga Do yang cukup luas, dari sini Oh sehun mampu melihat sesosok yeoja cantik berkenakan hanbok tengah melukis di kejauhan..

Sehun terus menatap ke arah kyungsoo,,

'cantik sekali dia' gumamnya dalam hati, lalu perlahan ia mulai melangkah menghampiri kyungsoo

"Jusungeyo.." suara sehun memecah konsentrasi kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo sedikit kaget karena tak menyadari sehun yang kini sudah berdiri di samping tempat duduknya.

"boleh aku duduk disini ?" pinta sehun yang di balas anggukan kyungsoo

"lukisanmu bagus.." ujar sehun, ia seperti ingin mengajak kyungsoo mengobrol, entah kenapa sehun menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan yeoja cantik ini..

"khamsahamnida tuan" tutur kyungsoo seraya mengulas senyum manis yang mampu membuat sehun sedikit tersentak..

"ahh kyungsoo-ssi jangan terlalu kaku padaku, panggil saja namaku" ucap sehun kemudian

"ne, baiklah sehun-ssi..." kyungsoo kembali melukis..

"apa setiap hari kau hanya melukis ?" tanya sehun sambil menatap kyungsoo yang masih fokus dengan lukisannya,,

Kyungsoo kemudian menatap sehun balik..

"aniyo, aku melakukan ini jika sedang ingin saja, bagaimana denganmu ? apa kau suka melukis ?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

"ani.. aku tak bisa melukis, aku hanya mampu menikmati lukisan, apa kau tak bosan dirumah terus ?" ujar sehun

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

"banyak hal yang dapat kulakukan dirumah, aku bisa membantu eomoni menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, dan melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan menyenangkan lainnya termasuk melukis" balas kyungsoo dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut..

'kepribadian anak ini sangat baik' tutur sehun di dalam hatinya..

"apa kau tak punya impian kyungsoo-ssi ?, maksudku apa kau tak berambisi untuk melakukan banyak hal di luar sana ?" tanya sehun lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Kodrat seorang wanita adalah menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk suami dan anak-anaknya kelak, itulah impianku, tapi aku tak sekaku yang anda fikirkan sehun-ssi, aku juga sempat belajar di seoul, karena seorang wanita juga harus memiliki ilmu yang banyak, eommoni sering berkata, bahwa guru pertama untuk seorang anak adalah ibunya, aku ingin menjadi guru yang pintar untuk anakku nantinya" tutur kyungsoo

sungguh saat itu juga sehun langsung menampakkan senyumnya

'sungguh wanita ini benar-benar mempesona' tuturnya dalam hati, ia tak mampu berucap lagi..

* * *

~Seoul in The Evening

Baekhyun terus saja menelpon ponsel sehun namun sama sekali tak ada respon dari Sehun..

"aaiissshh Oh Sehun menyebalkan !" rutuknya kesal, tiba-tiba smartphone baekhyun berbunyi menampakkan nama 'Jonginie' di layarnya,,,

Baekhyun sedikit kecewa karena mengapa bukan sehun yang menelponnya ?

"yeoboseo ?,, jongmalyeo ?, tolong kirimkan aku alamatnya jonginie~, arraso, gumawo saranghe jonginie hehe !" ucap baekhyun girang lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya..

"jika kau tak memberi kabar seperti ini terus maka aku yang akan kesana !, tunggu aku sehuni~~" ujar baekhyun bermonolog

* * *

~In the morning

Pagi-pagi sekali baekhyun sudah siap dengan menggunakan mini dress nya yang dipadukan dengan mantel bulu dan juga sepatu higheels nya, ia berencana menuju kediaman keluarga sang kekasih.

Baekhyun sengaja menggunakan taksi untuk pergi agar nanti saat pulang sehun bisa mengantarnya, kurang lebih 1 jam perjalanan baekhyun sampai di daerah Bukchon yang ia tunjukkan pada supir taksi tadi, namun supir taksi tak bisa langsung mengantar baekhyun pada alamat tepat yang tertera di kertas milik baekhhyun karena keadaan jalanan di desa itu yang begitu sempit..

Baekhyun terpaksa keluar dari taksi dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja..

"apa sehun tinggal di daerah sini ?, kenapa disini kuno sekali ? ckckckck" tutur baekhyun lalu kembali berjalan,,

Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, dan pada jam ini desa Bukchon sudah ramai, membuat baekhyun sedikit heran..

"ckckck, apa mereka selalu bangun sepagi ini ?, aiiss aku saja paling cepat bangun jam 9" tuturnya kembali bermonolog..

tak beberapa lama baekhyun pun akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah rumah tradisioanl yang cukup indah,

"apa ini rumahmu honey ?" tuturnya lagi,,,

Baekhyun pun akhirnya berjalan ke depan pintu dan mulai mengetok pintu itu..

*toktoktok

"Permisi ? anybody home ? hello ?"

#sretttt

pintu terbuka dan tepat langsung menampakkan wajah Oh sehun,,

Baekhyun yang melihat sang pujaan hati begitu senang karena kerinduannya sudah memuncak, namun ekspresi sehun 180 derajat berbeda dari baekhyun

Sehun terlihat SANGAT KAGET...

tanpa aba-aba baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh sehun..

"honey I miss u so much !" ujar baekhyun seraya masih memeluk sehun

sehun dengan cepat melepas pelukan baekhyun membuat baekhyun sedikit kecewa dan kaget..

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" ujar sehun, terdengar nada khawatir di dalam sana

"tentu saja mencarimu !, kenapa kau berbohong ?!, kenapa tak pernah menghubungiku !" seru baekhyun sedikit keras, sehun langsung menggerakkan telunjuknya kebibirnya mengisyaratkan pada baekhyun untuk berhenti berbicara..

"sehunie~ siapa diluar ?" terdengar suara nyonya Oh dari dalam rumah...

"opsoyo eomoni !, tak ada siapa-siapa !, aku keluar sebentar" balas sehun, lalu ia menarik baekhyun yang kini tengah bingung...

Iya membawa baekhyun ke suatu rumah kosong yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari kediamannya, rumah itu adalah rumah keluarga Oh juga, namun tak pernah di huni,,

"kau tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan kembali" tutur sehun lalu sebelum baekhyun menjawab ia sudah menjauh pergi..

tiba-tiba ponsel baekhyun berbunyi..

"kau dimana ?" tanya orang di seberang sana

"aku ? hmm... aku di bukchon" jawab baekhyun polos

"mwo ! kau pergi sendiri kesana ?" tanya orang itu lagi dengan nada sedikit meninggi

"aiiss kim jongin tolong kecilkan suaramu aku tidak tuli !, ne aku kesini sendiri" jawab baekhyun

"sekarang tepatnya kau dimana ? bersama siapa ?" –jongin

"aku hmm aku sedang disebuah rumah, tadinya dengan sehun tapi sekarang aku sendiri,," ujar baekhyun

"kirimkan alamatnya padaku sekarang !" –jongin

"baiklah, aiiss kau ini bicaranya keras sekali"

baekhyun lalu mematikan sambungan telepon dan mengirimkan alamat rumah tempatnya saat ini pada jongin..

* * *

Sore pun menjelang, kyungsoo saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar desa menikmati panorama ditemani Bomi pelayan setianya,,

"permisi"

tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan langkah kyungsoo, kyungsoo memperhatikan sosok namja yang menghampirinya, namja ini tak menggunakan baju seperti orang di desanya yang membuat kyungsoo dapat berasumsi bahwa sang namja bukanlah penduduk desa ini, namun pakaian namja ini sangat rapi dengan menggunakan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja abu..

"apa anda tau alamat ini ?"

namja itu lalu menyodorkan alamat pada kyungsoo,,

"apa anda kerabat Oh Sehun ?" kyungsoo balik bertanya saat ia menyadari alamat yang ditanyakan si namja adalah alamat rumah kedua keluarga Oh..

"ne.. aku temannya" jawab jongin, kyungsoo lalu mengangguk

kyungsoo pun akhirnya menjelaskan letak alamat yang di tanyakan namja tadi,

"terima kasih atas bantuannya nona" ucap jongin yang di balas anggukan kyungsoo, kyungsoo dan bomi pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya..

jongin masih terpaku ditempatnya melihat kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh,,

"aku tak menyangka di desa ini ada yeoja yang secantik dia" ucap kai bemonolog lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju alamat yang ia tuju

* * *

Jongin pun sampai pada alamat yang ditujunya,

dengan perlahan jongin mengetuk pintu namun tak ada yang menyahut...

Jongin kemudian memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam setelah mengetahui ternyata pintu rumah itu tak terkunci..

Samar-samar iya mendengar suara sepasang yeoja dan namja yang tengah berseteru, sampai langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang menampakkan sosok baekhyun dan sehun di sana,

Jongin terpaku di tempatnya, memperhatikan baekhyun dan sehun dari tempatnya berpijak

"aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun sungguh.." ucap baekhyun seraya air mata turun membasahi pipinya

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu baek, kumohon jangan menangis" ucap sehun, lalu sehun mempersempit jarak di antara mereka,,

Mereka pun berciuman mesra, dan jongin menyaksikan itu, meski kedua orang tersebut tak tahu..

Hati jongin sangat sakit kala itu, dengan tangan mengepal, ia melangkah keluar dari rumah tersebut..

* * *

Jongin berjalan lunglai, lalu ia berhenti di depan sebuah kedai arak, ia pun masuk kedalamnya...

Jongin bukanlah seorang peminum yang handal, toleransinya terhadap minuman keras sangat kecil, 1 gelas penuh bir saja mampu membuatnya mabuk, namun entah kenapa dengan gilanya Kim Jongin memesan beberapa botol arak...

Jongin terus meminum dan meminum arak keras itu, sebenarnya ia tak meminum terlalu banyak namun ia sudah mabuk, ia tahu dirinya sudah mabuk dan memang itu yang ia harapkan, ia merasa butuh ketenangan saat ini, pikirannya kalut karena seorang yeoja yang sejak kecil sudah mencuri hatinya 'Byun Baekhyun'..

"aahh aggasi, apa aggasi datang mengambil arak untuk tuan Do ?, baiklah tunggu disini sebentar aggasi, jusungeyo.." tutur seorang pelayan pada sosok Do Kyungsoo yang datang mengambil arak pesanan Abeojinya, seperti biasa kyungsoo tak sendiri ada Bomi bersamanya..

Orang-orang mungkin berfikir kenapa sekarang kyungsoo lebih sering terlihat keluar rumah, alasannya adalah karena saat ini kyungsoo sudah terencana akan di pinang, sehingga tak akan ada yang berani mendekatinya, terlebih lagi keluarga kyungsoo merupakan salah satu bangsawan paling di hormati di daerahnya, jadi meski pun ia pergi malam-malam begini tak akan ada yang berani mengganggunya..

Tiba-tiba Jongin terbangun dari duduknya, dengan langkah lunglai dan kondisi tubuh acak-acakan jongin mendekati kyungsoo

'GREP'

jongin secara tiba-tiba mendekap tubuh kyungsoo, tepatnya kedua tangannnya mencengkram erat dua lengan kyungsoo sambil menatap kyungsoo lekat, semua orang yang berada di dalam kedai termasuk kyungsoo kaget bukan main dengan perlakuan Jongin ini..

"KENAP A! HIKZ HIKZZ KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH OH SEHUN DARI PADA AKU !"

jongin mengguncang-guncang tubuh kyungsoo di depannya dengan air mata yang sudah mulai membasahi pipinya, kyungsoo semakin bingung dan semakin tak tahu harus berbuat apa..

"AKU SUNGGUNG MENCINTAIMU KAU TAU !, HIKZ HIKZ aku sungguh mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" ucapnya lagi semakin lama semakin parau dan tanpa aba-aba..

#Cup

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kyungsoo, membuat semua orang terkaget, dan mulailah timbul bisik-bisik dari berbagai arah...

Jongin terus menikmati ciuman sepihaknya, tanpa menyadari kyungsoo yang matanya sudah berkaca sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri,,

sampai akhirnya kyungsoo mampu mendorong tubuh jongin dengan seluruh tenaganya sehingga ciuman itu pun berakhir,,

'PLAKK !'

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi jongin, membuat jongin tersadar dari apa yang telah dilakukannya..

"KAU hikz hikz! NAMJA KURANG AJAR !"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 2 is coming!

Makasih buat komen2 nya reders,,, semoga chap 2 ini masih bisa dinikmati ya ^_^

Terimakasih atas masukan-masukan para reders pada review chap sebelumnya, author akan berusaha menulis dengan lebih baik, mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi ya buat chap 2 ini


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Destiny_Chapter 3**

.

.

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja 22 tahun)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja 25 tahun)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Other cast : menyusul sesuai berjalannya cerita_

 _Gendre : Romance, Drama, marry life but rate masih aman kok ^_^_

 _Author : Lale Uti_

 _NB :_

 _Cerita murni dari pikiran author, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,, THIS IS KAISOO,,, IT IS GS !, typo bertebaran,,like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^_

 _._

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

 _Jongin terus menikmati ciuman sepihaknya, tanpa menyadari kyungsoo yang matanya sudah berkaca terus berusaha melepaskan diri,,_

 _kyungsoo mendorong jongin dengan seluruh tenaganya sehingga ciuman itu pun berakhir,,_

' _PLAKK !'_

 _Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi jongin, membuat jongin tersadar dari apa yang telah dilakukannya.._

" _KAU hikz hikz! NAMJA KURANG AJAR !"_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dengan baekhyun,,,

"baekhyun-ah, dengarkan aku, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk tak menepati janji, tapi saat aku kembali kerumah, keadaan sudah begini, kumohon kau mengerti" tutur sehun

"jadi kau berencana untuk meninggalkanku ? mencampakkanku ?" balas baekhyun dengan suara paraunya dan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca

"jongmal mianhe baekhyun-ah, aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku tak bisa menentang hukum adatku, mianhe" sehun tertunduk lesu

"persetan dengan hukum hukum adatmu !, kita saling mencintai lalu kenapa kau harus menikah dengan yeoja yang bahkan baru kau kenal kemarin !" teriak baekhyun, sehun hanya terdiam

"aku tak akan tinggal diam Oh Sehun, aku tak akan melepaskanmu !" lanjut baekhyun lagi..

"baek kau sama sekali tak mengerti" tutur sehun lagi..

"ne kau benar, aku memang tak mengerti dengan adat bodoh ini !, dan aku tak perduli itu"

ucapan baekhyun membuat sehun sedikit tersinggung...

"tolong jangan hina adat daerah kami" ujar sehun sedikit dingin

baekhyun membeku kini ia merasa sedikit salah bicara..

"sehunie.."

"tidurlah, ini sudah malam, besok pagi kembalilah ke Seoul" ujar sehun lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri

"hikz hikzz, ani ! aku akan tetap disini dan mengambilmu dari mereka hikz hikz" tutur baekhyun kembali saat sehun sudah tak nampak dari penglihatannya, baekhyun terus menangis..

* * *

"KAU hikz hikz! NAMJA KURANG AJAR !"

kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan kedai..

"aggasi tunggu aggasi !" seru Bomi mengejar sang majikan

Jongin terpaku di tempatnya seraya meraba pipi kanannya yang habis ditampar oleh yeoja yang bahkan ia tak tau siapa namun dengan lancang ia mencium yeoja itu,,

Seorang pemuda menghampiri jongin..

"astagaa kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya ?!, apa kau tak tahu siapa nona tadi ? kau pasti bukan warga Bukchon kan ?!" ucap namja itu

Jongin terdiam menyimak kata-kata namja tadi.. ia melihat sekitarnya dan banyak orang berbisik seperti tengah membicarakan dirinya, tatapan sinis dan membunuhpun banyak di dapatnya..

"kau tak tahu betapa pentingnya arti kesucian untuk seorang wanita di daerah kami ?" jongin menggeleng

"seorang wanita Bukchon terutama para bangsawan sangat menjaga kesuciannya sampai ia dipinang oleh seorang namja, maka seorang yang telah menjadi suaminya saja yang boleh melakukan apa pun padanya, jika seorang wanita berciuman dengan laki-laki yang bukan suaminya maka ia harus segera dinikahkan dengan laki-laki yang sudah menciumnya itu, kalau tidak maka keluarganya akan menanggung malu dan tak akan ada yang mau menikahinya"

#DEG

Aliran darah jongin terasa mengalir cepat, jantungnya bergemuruh, ia tak menyangka jika ciuman tadi berakibat sangat fatal, ia merutuki kebodohannya...

"dan kau tahu siapa nona yang kau cium tadi ?, dia adalah anak tunggal Bangsawan Do, bangsawan yang sangat di segani di daerah sini, dan karena kau mungkin dia akan batal menikah dengan Oh Sehun"

#DEG

'apa yang dia katakan ?, batal menikah dengan Oh sehun ?, jangan bilang ?' gumam jongin dalam hati

"mak-maksud anda ?" akhirnya Jongin membuka suaranya

"kau tadi sudah mencium gadis yang akan segera di pinang, tapi aku rasa ia tidak akan jadi dipinang gara-gara kau" ujar namja itu lagi..

'astaga apa yang sudah kulakukan, kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan gegabah' rutuk jongin dalam hati..

Namja tadi lalu mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan,,

"changkamman !, bisakah kau membantuku ?" tutur jongin menghentikan langkah namja itu

* * *

Kyungsoo berlari menuju rumahnya sambil menangis,,,

Ditengah jalan ia sempat berpapasan dengan sehun, namun ia tak menghiraukan sehun, ia terus saja berlari sambil menangis,,

"Bomi,, ada apa dengan kyungsoo ?" tanya sehun pada bomi yang berhasil ia hentikan lariannya..

"tolong tuan jangan tanyakan sekarang, permisi" bomi kembali berlari mengejar kyungsoo

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya dan langsung mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, ia terus menangis dalam diam sambil menggulung tubuhnya di dalam selimut tidurnya..

"kyungie, kau kenapa sayang ?" tutur eomma kyungsoo dari luar pintu kamar anaknya,,

Bomi pun datang dengan suara nafas beradu, terlihat sekali bahwa ia habis berlari..

nyonya dan tuan Do langsung menatap bomi lekat,,

"maafkan saya tuan, nyonya, saya tidak menjaga aggasi dengan baik" tutur Bomi membuaka suaranya..

"apa maksudmu Bomi-ah" tanya nyonya Do..

"nyonya saya mohon maafkan saya" belum muali ia bercerita, Bomi sudah berlutut di hadapan nyonya dan tuan Do..

nyonya do langsung memegang bahu bomi dan membantunya berdiri..

"ada apa bomi-ah, ceritakanlah..." tutur nyonya Do lagi..

"aggasi,, hmm aggasi dicium seorang namja"

"mwo !?" kaget nyonya dan tuan Do..

* * *

Jongin melangkah keluar kedai bersama namja yang baru ia kenal tadi, namja itu ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol, ia salah seorang penduduk desa Bukchon yang bukan dari keturunan bangsawan..

"Chanyeol-ssi, tolong bantu aku memecahkan masalah ini, aku sungguh merasa bersalah dengan nona tadi" tutur jongin dengan wajah penuh penyesalan..

"hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini Jongin-ssi" sahut chanyeol

"apa itu ?" tanya jongin was was

"kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya"

ucapan chanyeol membuat jongin seakan terjatuh dari ketinggian 2000 meter..

"tak ada kah pilihan lain ?, bagaimana kalau aku datang memohon maaf saja ?. lagi pula aku hanya menciumnya" ujar jongin lagi..

"berciuman di daerah kami bukanlah hal lumrah jongin-ssi, hanya sepasang suami istri saja yang boleh melakukannya, disini tidak seperti Seoul"

Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan chanyeol..

"baiklah, kau pikirkan saja dulu matang-matang, sekarang mari ikut kerumahku untuk beristirahat, tidak mungkin kan kau pulang ke Seoul dalam keadaan seperti ini" ujar chanyeol yang di balas anggukan dari jongin..

"chanyeol-ssi.." panggil jongin disela-sela perjalanannya

"ne ?" sahut chanyeol

"kenapa kau mau membantuku ? bahkan kau berbaikhati menawarkanku tempat tinggal, padahal aku hanya orang asing" tutur jongin

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan jongin..

"entahlah, aku merasa kau bukan orang jahat, dan aku tak tega melihatmu tidur diluar sepanjang malam" balas chanyeol

"terima kasih banyak karena mau membantuku chanyeol-ssi" tutur jongin seraya berjalan bersama chanyeol menuju kediamannya..

* * *

Sesampainya dikediaman chanyeol jongin tak mampu langsung menuju alam mimpinya, ia masih terbayang-bayang dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada yeoja cantik yang tak sengaja diciumnya itu,

Cerita chanyeol mengenai adat desa Bukchon yang begitu mengekang seorang gadis membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah,

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, jika ia tak jadi menikah karena aku bagaimana ?,, aaiiisssshhh kenapa aku tak mampu mengontrol diriku" ujar jongin bermonolog seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi..

ia kembali mengingat ucapan chanyeol,

"Oh Sehun.." gumamnya

"jadi yeoja tadi calon istri Oh Sehun ?, jika benar bagaimana dengan baekhyunku ?, aiiss brengsek kau Oh Sehun !" rutuknya kembali..

"aiisss tapi aku sama berengseknya dengan dia, Oh Tuhan aku sungguh kalut dan bingung, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini Tuhan"

Jongin terus saja bermonolog mengeluarkan segala kekesalan dan isi hatinya. sampai tanpa sadar ia pun terlelap..

* * *

Pagi pun tiba matahari terbit menampakkan keindahannya, namun cerahnya pagi itu tak secerah hati beberapa orang ini..

Angin pagi berhembus bagaikan menghembuskan berita duka bagi keluarga bangsawan Do, berita tentang anak gadis mereka yang sudah tak suci (agak lebay) sangat cepat menyebar ke penjuru desa, berita itu pun sudah terdengar oleh keluarga Oh, yang membuat tuan Oh marah besar..

Pagi-pagi sekali tuan Oh sekeluarga mendatangi kediaman keluarga Do

.

.

Kini dua keluaraga tersebut tengah berkumpul di kediaman keluarga Do, namun ada yang kurang, kyungsoo tak berada di sekitar mereka

"aku langsung saja Do Minjun, aku kesini ingin membicarakan mengenai isu yang tengah hangat diperbincangkan di kalangan masyarakat Bukchon saat ini" ucap tuan Oh membuka pembicaraan

"baik, silahkan keluarkan pendapat anda Oh Sungyoon" balas tuan Do

"apa benar berita yang aku dengar mengenai putri anda itu ?"

tampak nyonya Do sedikit pucat, tuan Do yang duduk di sampingnya sedikit melirik sang istri, dan dengan tenangnya ia menjawab

"ne, itu benar, namun itu hanya kecelakaan, anakku bahkan tidak mengenal pria itu"

"apa pun alasannya tuan Do, anak anda sudah tidak pantas mendampingi anak kami", sehun langsung menatap ayahnya

"abojie..." ucap sehun lirih

"aku tau kau akan mengatakan ini, jadi mari kita batalkan saja pernikahan mereka" balas tuan Do dengan tenangnya

.

.

Keluarga Oh pun beranjak pamit dari kediaman bangsawan Do, namun sebelum melangkah keluar dari kediaman tersebut, sehun berbalik menghadap tuan dan nyonya Do

"Jusungeyo paman bibi, aku turut sedih mendengar berita kyungsoo, aku harap ia baik-baik saja, dan aku harap paman dan bibi sekeluarga memaafkan perkataan aboji tadi" tutur sehun lembut

"gwencana sehun-na, ini memang salah kami, masalah kyungsoo kami akan pastikan dia baik-baik saja" balas nyonya Do

"baiklah kalau begitu paman, bibi, aku permisi dulu, sampaikan salamku pada kyungsoo" sehun menunduk dan mulai melangkah pergi

* * *

"abeoji, tidakkah ini terlalu tergesa-gesa ? kasihan kyungsoo" ujar sehun memelas pada appanya, saat mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang..

"tidakk !, ini sudah keputusan akhirku, aku tak ingin anakku menikah dengan yeoja yang sudah disentuh laki-laki lain"

nyonya Oh hanya terdiam, ia sangat bingung saat ini, di satu sisi ia sangat menginginkan kyungsoo menjadi menantunya, namun disisi lain ia tak mungkin menentang keputusan suaminya, terlebih lagi skandal yang terjadi pada kyungsoo pasti akan membekas membawa nama buruk di keluarga mereka jika Sehun jadi meminang Kyungsoo..

Sedangkan sehun, ia juga sama bingungnya dengan sang eomma, di satu sisi ia sedikit lega karena pernikahannya di batalkan jadi ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersatu dengan baekhyun namun di sisi lain ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan kyungsoo sekarang, ia sangat mengerti perasaan gadis lembut seperti kyungsoo, kyungsoo tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya pasti ia sangat terpukul, rasanya sehun ingin sekali menghajar namja yang telah menodai mantan calon istrinya itu..

* * *

"Jongin-ssi ayo cepatlah bangun !" ujar chanyeol membangungkan kawan barunya yang sampai pukul 8 pagi masih tertidur, mungkin ini efek dari jongin yang semalam sedikit mabuk dan tidur agak telat karena fikirannya yang kalut..

"hmm sebentar lagi, mataku benar-benar tak sanggup terbuka" sahut jongin masih menutup matanya..

"aniyo jongin-ssi kau harus segera bersiap sekarang, cepat selesaikan masalah ini sebelum menjadi semakin besar, kudengar dari eommaku sekarang seluruh desa tengah membicarakan kau dan nona kyungsoo"

ucapan chanyeol mampu membuat jongin tersadar, saking kagetnya ia langsung terduduk dari posisi awalnya yang masih berbaring.

"jongmalyo ?, astaga bagaimana ini ?!" ujar jongin sambil menarik rambutnya kasar, tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berbunyi..

Dengan segera jongin mengangkat teleponnya..

"ne yeoboseo pak han ?, aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang, kau urus dulu semuanya, baiklah"

jongin menutup sambungan telepon diseberang sana..

"ayo segeralah mandi, lalu bersiap-siap kerumah nona kyungsoo" ucap chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan jongin

Jongin beranjak untuk bersiap..

* * *

~Other side

"Sehunie~~"

Sosok baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul di tengah perjalanan tuan Oh dan keluarganya sehabis dari rumah kyungsoo, nyonya Oh langsung menatap sinis ke arah baekhyun..

"siapa dia ?" tanya tuan Oh...

"aahh eomoni abeoji, kenalkan ini teman kulaihku saat di London"

baekhyun menatap sehun sebal karena sehun mengatakan pada orang tuanya bahwa ia hanya 'teman' dari sehun, namun ia berfikir kembali 'pelan-pelan saja' ..

"annyeonghaseo ahjuma ahjussi, Byun Baekhyun imnida" tutur baehyun lalu membungkuk hormat

nyonya Oh terlihat tidak begitu memperdulikan, ia langsung saja meneruskan jalannya,,

"kami duluan, ajak temanmu main kerumah" ucap tuan Oh sebelum ikut melangkah pergi mengikuti istrinya..

"ibumu jutek sekali" tutur baekhyun setelah orang tua sehun sudah tak nampak lagi..

"kenapa belum pulang ?" tanya sehun pada baekhyun..

"aku kan sudah bilang, aku tak akan pulang sebelum membawamu bersamaku" ucap baekhyun ceplas ceplos..

"baekki dengarkan aku, aku tak jadi menikah"

saat mendengar penuturan sehun seketika wajah baekhyun berseri..

"tapi situasi saat ini masih sangat buruk, jadi pulanglah, aku akan bicarakan masalah kita kepada orang tuaku pelan-pelan" tambah sehun lagi..

"ani !, aku tak mau, aku akan tetap disini, jika aku pergi kau pasti akan kabur, kau kemarin sudah membohongiku. aku tak mau tertipu untuk yang kedua kalinya"

sehun memijat keningnya mendengar penuturan baekhyun

'astagaa kenapa kekasihku seperti ini' rutuknya dalam hati..

* * *

~Other side

Di dalam kediaman bangsawan Do

"aggasi,, kumohon buka pintunya, anda belum makan sejak kemarin aggasi" tutur Bomi dari balik pintu kamar kyungsoo..

"biar aku saja bomi" tiba-tiba nyonya do mengambil alih nampan yang di pegang bomi lalu mulai bersuara..

"sayang, ini eomma nak, ayo buka pintunya sayang..." nyonya do memanggil anaknya...

Sementara itu di depan rumah keluarga Do kini terdapat dua sosok namja berdiri dengan tampang khawair...

"chanyeol-ssi, kenapa aku menjadi merasa takut hmm ? kau akan menemaniku bukan ?" ujar jongin dengan wajah pucatnya...

"tenanglah, aku akan menemanimu" balas chanyeol seraya menepuk bahu jongin..

*toktoktok

"Permisiii !" seru chanyeol..

#sreekkk

pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Bomi,,,

"Kau !"

bomi menatap kaget pada sosok di depannya saat ini...

"kami datang kesini untuk menyelesaikan segala masalahnya" ucap chanyeol menjelaskan..

Bomi pun akhirnya mempersilahkan kedua namja itu untuk masuk,,

"tunggulah disini" tutur Bomi lalu ia segera memanggil tuan Do diruangannya..

.

.

Tuan Do keluar dari ruangannya, dari keadaan yang tampak sepertinya Bomi belum menjelaskan kepada tuan Do bahwa yang datang adalah namja yang mencium putrinya sehingga tuan Do masih menampakkan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja..

Jantung jonginn berdegup kencang saat melihat tuan Do keluar dari ruangannya, ia menatap nanar ke arah tuan Do yang kini duduk di depannya..

"maaf sebelumnya, kalian perlu apa mencariku ?" tanya tuan Do..

Chanyeol langsung menyenggol lengan jongin, meminta jongin untuk menjelaskan apa maksud kedatangannya

"se-sebenarnya, saya datang kesini, ingin minta maaf" tutur jongin dengan nada gugupnya

Tuan Do mengerutka keningnya berfikir maksud kata-kata namja di depannya saat ini..

"saya adalah namja yang mencium anak anda tuan"

#DEG

ucapan jongin tiba-tiba membuat luapan api kemaraha memuncak di ubun-ubun tuan Do..

#Brakkkk

seketika tuan Do memukul meja dan berdiri dari duduknya

"JADI KAU YANG TENGAH DENGAN LANCANGNYA MENCIUM ANAKKU !, KAU TAU PERBUATANMU ITU SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP ANAKKU !"

bentakan tuan Do membuat Jongin tak mampu berkutik..

"maafkan saya, saya benar-benar minta maaf, saya berjanji akan melakukan apa pun untuk menebusnya" tutur jongin kemudian

perkataan jongin membuat tuan Do sedikit tenang dan ia pun mulai duduk kembali

"Siapa namamu ?, dari mana asalmu ? apa pekerjaanmu ?" tanya tuan Do panjang dengan nada yang sudah mulai sedikit normal..

Jongin nampak khawatir namun ia mulai menjawab pertanyaan tuan Do "nama saya Kim Jongin, saya berasal dari Seoul, dan saya bekerja di perusahaan Kim Corp tuan" balas jongin masih dengan nada sedikit takut..

"apa kau benar-benar menyesali perbuatan bodohmu itu !" tanya tuan Do lagi..

"ne.. saya sungguh menyesal" balas jongin mantap..

"jika kau mau menebus kesalahanmu maka sesuai adat disini hanya ada satu cara"

tuan Do menjeda ucapannya, sedangkan Jongin dan Chanyeol terlihat harap-harap cemas

"Nikahilah anakku"...

"mwo ?" kanget jongin

tiba-tiba bomi datang kembali menghampiri tiga namja yang tengah berdiskusi itu..

"permisi tuan, para tetua desa datang,,"

seketika tuan Do langsung memijat keningnya..

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 3 is coming~~

Makasih buat reviewnya reders, terima kasih atas sarannya ya author akan berusaha memperbaiki sedikit demi sedikit, chap ini mungkin agak ngebosenin, tapi author tetep berharap semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan kalian semua, untuk Chap 4 nya akan author update **besok** , ini sebegai permintaan maaf karena chap 3 yang lama ditunggu kayaknya gak begitu seru, jusungeyo~~ #bow, ditunggu ya review nya


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Destiny_Chapter 4**

.

.

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja 22 tahun)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja 25 tahun)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Other cast : menyusul sesuai berjalannya cerita_

 _Gendre : Romance, Drama, marry life but rate masih aman kok ^_^_

 _Author : Lale Uti_

 _NB :_

 _Cerita murni dari pikiran author, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,, THIS IS KAISOO,,, IT IS GS !, typo bertebaran,,like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^_

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

" _mwo ?" kanget jongin_

 _tiba-tiba bomi datang kembali menghampiri tiga namja yang tengah berdiskusi itu.._

" _permisi tuan, para tetua desa datang,,"_

 _seketika tuan Do langsung memijat keningnya.._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

"sayang, tolong bu—"

belum selesai nyonya Do berucap. pintu kamar kyungsoo terbuka dan menampakkan kyungsoo dengan wajah kusut serta mata sembamnya..

"hikz eomoni.." tutur kyungsoo lalu langsung berhambur kepelukan sang eomma,,

"sabar sayang, eomma akan selalu dipihakmu apa pun yang terjadi, jangan menangis nak" ujar eomma kyungsoo seraya mengelus surai anaknya yang tengah berada dipelukannya saat ini..

"nyonya.."

Bomi tiba-tiba menghampiri kyungsoo dan eommanya..

"waegure bomi-ah ?" tanya nyonya Do, kini kyungsoo dan nyonya Do telah melepaskan pelukan mereka..

"nyonya nona,, para tetua desa ada diruang tamu sekarang, dan mereka ingin bertemu dengan nona kyungsoo"

Seketika wajah kyungsoo memucat,,

"eomoni aku takut.." tutur kyungsoo, nyonya do langsung menggenggam tangan putrinya,,

"tenang saja, eomma ada bersamamu" tutur nyonya Do menyemangati..

"cha, sekarang cucilah mukamu dan ganti bajumu nak, eomma tunggu" tutur nyonya Do kembali,

kyungsoo pun mengangguk mengerti dan segera melangkah mempersiapkan dirinya

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi Do Minjun !, kenapa kau tak menjaga putrimu dengan baik !" salah seorang tetua dengan rambut uban putihnya berucap membuka pembicaraan kala itu..

"Jusungeyo abeoji, jongmal jusungeyo" tuan Do sama sekali tak berusaha membela diri ia hanya menunduk sambil meminta maaf

Jongin dan chanyeol yang duduk di samping kiri tuan Do ikut menunduk,,,

"Siapa mereka ?" kini seorang wanita tua bertanya ketika menyadari terdapat sosok lain di antara mereka..

jantung jongin yang sedari tadi berdetak kencang kini membuat jongin gugup setengah mati..

"sa-saya,, saya—"

"dia tamuku eomoni" tutur tuan Do memotong ucapan gugup jongin

Jongin menatap tuan Do sendu, ia tak menyangka tuan Do akan melindunginya...

"permisi, abeoji eomini..."

tiba-tiba suara lembut nyonya Do menyapa, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada sumbersuara yang kini berjalan bersama sang putri..

kyungsoo kini terlihat lebih rapi dibanding keadaannya tadi saat baru keluar dari kamarnya, namun tetap saja mata sembamnya memperlihatkan bahwa ia sudah menangis sepanjang malam...

Kyungsoo dan eommanya sudah menduduki dirinya di samping kanan tuan Do, sedangkan para tetua yang berjumlah 4 orang itu duduk di depan mereka..

Kyungsoo terus saja menunduk, jongin secara diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah kyungsoo

.

Kai POV

Aku melihatnya datang dengan mata sembam yang tak dapat ditutupinya, sungguh aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya,

Secara diam-diam kulirik sosoknya yang duduk di sebelah kanan,,

wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan dan ketakutan,, astaga aku ingat sekarang, dia adalah yeoja yang kutanyai alamat kemarin..

Wajahnya saat itu memancarkan kebahagiaan tidak seperti sekarang, tapi ada satu hal yang tak berubah dari wajahnya..

Ia tetap terlihat cantik

Kai POV end

.

.

.

Keadaan sepi tampak dikediaman keluarga Oh,, sepi itu tercipta karena nyonya Oh yang biasanya selalu meramaikan suasana mendadak menjadi tak nafsu melakukan apa pun, ia kini hanya berbaring di kasur lipatnya..

"ahjuma~~"

tiba-tiba suara keras mendayu-dayu ditelinga nyonya Oh membuat tidur nyonya Oh terusik..

nyonya Oh bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya mencari sumber suara cempreng yang menurutnya sangat menganggu itu..

"ahjuma~~, aku mencarimu kemana-mana" ujar sosok itu seletah menemukan nyonya Oh di depannya..

"hei ! siapa kau berani masuk tanpa ijin kerumahku !?" seru nyonya Oh ketika melihat sosok yeoja dengan mini dress dan mantel bulu di depannya..

"aaiihh ahjuma bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku ?, kita kan sudah bertemu pagi tadi, aku Byun Baekhyun teman Oh Sehun" ujar yeoja yang ternyata adalah baekhyun itu..

"lalu apa karena kau teman Oh Sehun kau bisa seenak hatimu masuk kerumahku ?, cepat keluar !, aku tak ingin melihat yeoja sepertimu berkeliaran dirumahku !" tutur nyonya Oh sinis

"Eomoni ! eomoni !" sehun tiba-tiba datang seraya memanggil eommanya..

"eh ? baekhyun-ah ? sedang apa kau dirumahku ?" kaget sehun ketika melihat sosok baekhyun berdiri di depan eommanya, namun belum sempat baekhyun menjawab eomma sehun sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu..

"waegure ?, apa apa hun-ah ?" ujar eomma sehun..

sehun kembali terfokus pada tujuan awalnya..

" kyungsoo sekarang tengah disidang oleh para tetua eomoni" ujar sehun..

"jongmalyo ?, aduhhh anakku kasiahan sekali nasibmu nak ?" tutur nyonya Oh seraya mengelus dadanya dan mendudukkan diri...

"dan kudengar orang yang menciumnya juga ada disana"

perkataan sehun itu membuat nyonya Oh menatap langsung ke arah sehun

"benarkah ?, siapa orang itu ?" tanya nyonya Oh..

"dia,," sehun menggantungkan ucapannya sambil sedikit melirik ke arah baekhyun..

"dia adalah seorang namja Seoul namanya Kim Jongin"

"mwo !? nugu ?! Kim Jongin ?" kini baekhyun ikut berbicara..

"ne Kim Jongin" balas sehun dengan nada sedikit dingin..

"apa yang telah jongin lakukan ?" tanya baekhyun kini dengan wajah khawatirnya, nyonya Oh hanya terdiam melihat ekspresi yeoja tadi yang tiba-tiba berubah dari ceria menjadi khawatir seperti sekarang..

"Dia sudah mencium calon istriku, membuat aku dan calon istriku tak bisa melajutkan pernikahan kami.." ujar sehun dengan wajah datarnya entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kesal pada baekhyun mengingat Kim Jongin adalah teman dari baekhyun..

"mow ?,, lalu, lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada jonginku ?" wajah baekhyun kini memucat

.

.

.

.

~ Di kediaman Keluarga Do

"Do Kyungsoo cepat maju !" ujar salah seorang tetua meminta kyungsoo untuk duduk lebih mendekat padanya,

Kyungsoo pun mendudukkan tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada tetua, ia masih saja menunduk, jongin menatap kyungsoo nanar

"Kau sudah tau kesalahanmu bukan ?" tanya salah seorang wanita tua disamping tetua yang meminta kyungsoo untuk maju..

"ne halmoni.." ujar kyungsoo dengan suara paraunya..

"bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang belum menikah keluyuran ditengah malam ?" ucap seorang tetua..

"jusungeyo harabeoji" tutur kyungsoo kembali, kyungsoo masih saja menunduk..

"Kau sudah membuat nama Keluarga bangsawan tercemar dengan sikapmu itu !, kau tahu seluruh penduduk desa sedang membicarakanmu sekarang ?! kau tahu betapa malunya kami ?!" ujar tetua itu lagi dengan nada meninggi..

"hikz ju-jusungeyo.." balas kyungsoo lagi, namun kali ini terdengar sedikit suara tangisan mengiringinya..

"bahkan keluarga Oh membatalkan pernikahan, astaga sungguh memalukan !" tambah tetua yang lainnya..

"hikz hikz..." kyungsoo masih tertunduk sambil menahan suara tangisannya agar tidak pecah..

"kau tahu kan apa akibat dari perbuatanmu ini ?" tanya salah seorang tetua itu lagi..

"hikz aku mohon harabeoji jangan asingkan aku ke kuil aku mohon" ujar kyungsoo memelas kini mulai mengangkat wajahnya melihat 4 tetua di depannya..

"kau harusnya berterima kasih karena setidaknya kami masih mau membawamu ke kuil, daripada kau terus berdiam disini dan jadi perawan tua" tambah seorang tetua..

"dia tidak akan menjadi perawan tua !"

tiba-tiba dengan berani Jongin yang sedari tadi menatap sendu ke arah kyungsoo yang tengah dimarahi membuka suaranya

kyungsoo yang baru menyadari ada sosok lain selain keluarganya dirumah itu segera menatap sumber suara, dan betapa kagetnya kyungsoo ketika mengetahui sang pemilik suara adalah namja yang menciumnya tempo hari..

"hey ! siapa kau tak sopan sekali berbicara keras didepan kami !" seru salah seorang tetua,,

"aku adalah namja yang mencium nona kyungsoo, aku akan memastikan nono kyungsoo tidak akan menjadi perawan tua..." jongin menjeda ucapannya

" karena aku akan menikahinya.." lanjut jongin

Seketika seluruh penghuni yang berada di kediaman keluarga Do membulatkan matanya kaget...

.

.

.

~ At Seoul

Di salah satu rumah megah nan mewah, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik tengah memotong-motong tangkai bunga mawar dan menatanya ke dalam sebuah pot..

"pak Han, sejak semalam aku tak melihat jongin, kemana anak itu ?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik pada seorang namja yang diketahui merupakan asisten anaknya Kim Jongin...

"Tuan Jongin, ia memang tak pulang dari semalam nyonya" ujar pak Han..

"dia kemana ?, apa dia tak tahu eommanya akan pulang kemarin" sahut nyonya Kim lagi..

"sepertinya tuan jongin tak tahu nyonya, beliau mengatakan sedang mengurus sesuatu saat ini" balas pak Han kembali..

nyonya Kim lalu mengambil smartphonenya dan mencoba menelpon sang putra tercinta, namun telponnya tak diangkat,,,

"ckk Jongin-ah kau sedang melakukan apa nak ? sesibuk itukah sampai tak menjawab telepon eomma" tutur nyonya Kim bermonolog..

nyonya Kim lalu kembali menyelesaikan rangkaian bunganya..

.

.

.

.

~Back to Bukchon

Para tetua sudah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Do beberapa menit yang lalu,

setelah jongin mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahi kyungsoo dan membuat para tetua tak mampu mengelak lagi, memang beginilah yang harusnya dilakukan dalam hukum adat mereka, jadi suka tidak suka mereka harus menikahkan Kyungsoo dengan namja Seoul yan bernama Kin Jongin itu..

"Jongin-ssi, terima kasih" ujar tuan Do, jongin tersentak dengan penuturan tuan Do

"anniyo tuan Do, anda tak perlu mengucapkan itu, ini memang kewajibanku, jusungeyo" ujar jongin lalu memberikan penghormatan, membuat tuan dan nyonya Do, kyungsoo, chanyeol dan beberapa pelayan menatapnya..

"kau tahu cara memberi hormat ?" tanya nyonya Do..

Jongin tersenyum,,

"tentu nyonya, di seuol kami juga mempelajari budaya tradisional" tutur jongin..

nyonya dan tuan Do membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman

"hmm tuan Do, bolehkah saya berbicara berdua dengan nona Kyungsoo ?" ujar jongin hati-hati..

"tentu, kalian dapat mengobrol, kalian harus tahu satu sama lain" balas tuan Do di dukung anggukan dan senyum dari nyonya Do..

tiba-tiba smarthphone jongin berbunyi

"jusungeyo.." tutur jongin lalu mengecek smarthphone nya, setelah mengetik sesuatu pada smartphonenya jongin pun kembali memasukkan smartphone nya pada kantung sweeter yang digunakannya

.

.

.

~At Seoul

smarthphone nyonya Kim berbunyi menampakkan sebuah pesan masuk, dibacanya pesan yang ternyata dari putranya Kim Jongin,,

Setelah membaca pesan itu senyum di bibir nyonya Kim merekah indah...

"pak Han ! anakku akan menikah !" seru nyonya kim setelah menerima pesan dari sang anak,,

dengan segera ia ia menekan tombol nomor pada smartphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang diseberang sana..

"yeobo !, anak kita akan menikah !, cepatlah pulang, kita jemput jongin dan calon istrinya" seru nyonya kim girang pada seseorang diseberang sana yang pastinya adalah appa jongin..

.

.

.

.

~At Bukchon, Oh's house

"hei yeoja aneh !, apa kau mengenal Kim Jongin itu ?" nyonya Oh kini bertanya karena melihat ekspresi berlebih dari baekhyun..

baekhyun yang di panggil yeoja aneh seketika mempotkan bibirnya, sehun tersenyum dibuatnya..

"ahjuma~~ aku tidak aneh" ujar baekhyun dengan nada manjanya..

"aiiss aku tidak peduli, cepat jawab saja pertanyaanku, apa kau kenal kim jongin itu ?" tanya nyonya Oh lagi

baekhyun mengangguk..

"ne.. dia adalah sahabatku" jawabnya polos,,

"ckck,, kenapa orang-orang seperti kalian selalu membuat masalah !" ketus nyonya Oh lagi sambil melirik sinis ke arah baekhyun..

"maksud ahjuma apa ? siapa yang membuat masalah ?" tanya baekhyun namun tak dihiraukan oleh nyonya Oh, nyonya Oh dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun dan sehun namun baru saja ia mulai berjalan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata,

"oh iya jangan lama-lama dirumahku, segeralah kembali ke planetmu"

kata-kata nyonya Oh tadi membuat baekhyun gondok, namun tak mungkin ia berteriak saat ini, jika ia melakukannya maka rencananya untuk kembali bersama sehun akan pupus..

setelah nyonya Oh meninggalkan mereka, baekhyun langsung menatap sehun..

"hun-ah, apa yang akan terjadi pada uri Jonginie ?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"aku tak tahu baekhyun-ah, tapi kalau secara adat di daerah kami, jongin harus menikahi kyungoo" sehun berucap dengan nada sedikit sedih, entahlah sehun seperti tak rela jika kyungsoo nantinya menikah dengan jongin

Disisi lain baekhyun tercengang dengan penuturan sehun,,

'menikah ?, jongin akan menikah ?, lalu apa jongin akan memiliki istri ?, lalu aku ? apa jongin akan berhenti memperhatikanku ?, siapa yang akan menjagaku jika nanti ia menikah ?' tutur baekhyun dalam hati, ia terdiam dengan fikiran kalutnya..

.

.

.

.

~Back to Kaisoo

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini tengah terduduk di teras belakang kediaman keluarga Do..

Selama beberapa waktu keheningan menyertai mereka sampai akhirnya jongin membuka suara

"nona Kyungsoo, hmm ani bisakah aku memanggilmu Kyungsoo-ssi saja ?" tanya jongin yang dibalas anggukan kyungsoo

"arraso kyungsoo-ssi, pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf padamu, aku benar-benar sedang mabuk saat itu, sungguh aku minta maaf" ujar jongin penuh dengan nada penyesalan

"jadi apakah anda sekarang akan mengatakan bahwa anda kasihan pada saya sehingga anda dengan terpaksa menikahi saya yang hina ini ?" ujar kyungsoo sarkatik membuat jongin tertegun..

"aniyo,, aku tidak berfikir seperti itu, hmm baiklah jujur saja aku memang tak tega melihatmu diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh para tetua, namun keputusanku menikahimu bukan semata-mata karena itu" tutur jongin menjeda sebentar ucapannya, kyungsoo menatap jongin lekat, sedangkan jongin masih menatap ke arah halaman di depannya

"aku merasa ini memang sudah takdir kita, kita memang baru bertemu, tapi suatu keadaan unik membuat kita harus menikah, mau tak mau ini harus dilakukan bukan, maka aku sebut ini adalah takdir kita, kau mengerti maksudku ?" tanya jongin seraya memalingkan arah pandangannya kepada kyungsoo, yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari kyungsoo

"maksudku, mari kita jalani takdir ini, kita tak akan tahu bagaimana akhir dari kisah kita ini, jadi mulai sekarang mari kita lewati semua ini bersama"

Seketika kyungsoo merasa kehangatan merengkuh hatinya, ia tak tau perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 4 coming~

Sesuai janji, aku update chap 4 hari ini, Thanks so much for like my FF and review nya, gimana masih menarikkah ?,, jangan lupa review lagi ya :^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Destiny_Chapter** **5**

.

.

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja 22 tahun)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja 25 tahun)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Other cast : menyusul sesuai berjalannya cerita_

 _Gendre : Romance, Drama,_ _marry life but_ _rate masih aman kok ^_^_

 _Author : Lale Uti_

 _NB :_

 _Cerita murni dari pikiran author, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,, THIS IS KAISO_ _O_ _,,, IT IS GS !, typo bertebaran,,like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^_

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

" _aku merasa ini memang sudah takdir kita, kita memang baru bertemu, tapi suatu keadaan unik membuat kita harus menikah, mau tak mau ini harus dilakukan bukan, maka aku sebut ini adalah takdir kita, kau mengerti maksudku ?" tanya jongin yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari kyungsoo_

" _maksudku, mari kita jalani takdir ini, kita tak akan tahu bagaimana akhir dari kisah kita ini, jadi mulai sekarang mari kita lewati semua ini bersama"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Sejak para tetua memutuskan untuk menikahkan jongin dengan kyungsoo, sejak itu pula jongin tidak diperkenankan untuk meninggalkan desa sebelum orang tuanya datang ke desa dan bertemu dengan orang tua kyungsoo serta para tetua desa,,

"jongin-ssi jika kau mau, kau bisa tinggal dikediaman kami selama menunggu keluargamu datang" tutur nyonya Do disela-sela acara makan siang mereka,,

kini keluarga Do ditambah jongin dan chanyeol tengah menyantap makan siang mereka,,

"ahh tidak perlu ahjumanim, saya akan tinggal dirumah chanyeol-ssi saja" balas jongin sopan,,

"ne nyonya, jongin-ssi biar tinggal dirumah saya saja" ujar chanyeol menambahkan, nyonya Do pun mengangguk faham

"oh iya, kau dari seoul bukan ?, lalu sebenarnya apa tujuan mu datang ke Bukchon ?"

DEG

'Baekhyun' hati kecil jongin berbicara,,

jongin baru mengingat tujuannya ke bukchon untuk mencari baekhyunnya, lalu bagaimana bisa ia melupakan baekhyun sejak tragedi ciumannya dengan kyungsoo ?

jongin tersentak,,

'astaga bagaimana bisa aku melupakan soalmu baekkie, aku harus mencarimu' tutur jongin dalam hati nya

"Jongin-ssi"

suara tuan Do menyadarkan jongin dari lamunannya

"sebenarnya saya datang kesini mencari teman saya ahjusinim" balas jongin kemudian,,,

"teman ?, apa yang kau maksud itu Park Chanyeol ?" tanya nyonya Do

"animida, hmm sebenarnya temanku tidak tinggal di bukchon, ia hanya tengah menemui temannya di daerah sini" balas jongin sedikit kikuk, entahlah jongin hanya merasa risih membahas 'baekhyun' dengan _calon mertuanya_

setelahnya mereka hanya saling berbincang mengenai keadaan daerah tempat tinggal mereka dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Keluarga Do cukup senang mendapati bahwa Jongin ternyata bukanlah laki-laki nakal, ia bahkan sangat sopan untuk ukuran pria Seoul yang bukan keturunan bangsawan

* * *

"terima kasih atas jamuannya, saya permisi dulu, besok saya akan kembali dengan orang tua saya" tutur jongin saat dirinya dan chanyeol sudah berada di depan kediaman Do

"ne kami menunggu" balas tuan Do,,

jongin sedikit mencuri pandang pada kyungsoo yang ternyata juga memandangnya, mereka saling bertatapan dalam beberapa detik dan tatapan itu diakhiri oleh senyuman dari keduanya,,

.

.

Jongin dan chanyeol kini tengah menyusuri jalan menuju kediaman chanyeol,,

"oh iya jongin-ssi, ngomong-ngomong siapa teman yang ingin kau cari ke desa ini ?" tanya chanyeol yang sedari tadi memang sudah sedikit penasaran

"ahh itu-"

"jonginie~~ !"

Belum sempat jongin menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol, suara baekhyun lebih dulu terdengar, Jongin segera menatap sumber suara, baekhyun dari kejauhan berlari menghampiri jongin..

'GREP'

Baekhyun memeluk jongin erat..

"Jonginie~, no gwenchana ?" tanya baekhyun didalam pelukan jongin,,

Jongin sedikit kaget dengan cara baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya,,

Chanyeol yang berada di samping jongin pun tak kalah kaget,

"ne~, nan gwenchana baekhyunie" balas jongin seraya melepaskan pelukan baekhyun dari tubuhnya,,

"chanyeol-ssi, kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul" tutur jongin pada chanyeol,,

Chanyeol membalas dengan anggukan dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok jongin dan baekhyun..

"jongin bagaimana bisa kau- ?" ucapan bekhyun terhenti saat jongin menggerakkan telunjuknya pada bibir baekhyun..

"kita cari tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara" ujar jongin kemudian yang dibalas anggukan baekhyun lalu mereka mulai berjalan..

Baekhyun dan jongin kini berhenti di pinggiran sungai yang begitu jernih yang berlokasi di desa Bukchon..

"jongin-ah,,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?, aku dengar dari sehun kau sudah mencium mantan calon istrinya benarkah itu ?" tutur baekhyun sembari menatap jongin lekat,,

Jongin hanya mengangguk, namun tiba-tiba ia tersentak

"kau tau bahwa sehun punya calon istri disini ?" kaget jongin

baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai berucap

"saat aku datang kesini ia langsung menceritakan masalah keluarganya yang menjodohkannya dengan salah seorang gadis disini, namun aku belum pernah melihat wajah gadis itu" baekhyun menarik nafas saat menjeda ucapannya lalu ia melirik ke arah jongin yang sepertinya tak berniat menanggapi ucapannya, ia pun kembali bersuara..

"Jongin, sebenarnya ada apa ini, bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya ?, lalu benarkah kau akan menikah dengan yeoja itu ?" tanya baekhyun lagi kini wajah baekhyun terlihat khawatir, oh ayolah byun baekhyun ada apa denganmu ?

Jongin kembali membalas dengan mengangguk..

"Jongin ! kenapa kau tak berbicara !?" kesal baekhyun masih menatap jongin, jongin lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, ia menatap baekhyun lekat, kejadian hari itu dimana ia melihat baekhyun dan sehun berciuman masih terngiang jelas di benaknya..

'ini semua karna kau byun baekhyun' gumam jongin dalam hati

"apa hal ini penting untuk kau ketahui ?"

baekhyun tersentak mendengar penuturan jongin, ini adalah kali pertama jongin berucap dingin kepadanya

"jongin-ah, wegure ?, kenapa kau seperti ini ?" heran baekhyun

jongin seketika tersenyum miris

"apa kau ingin mendengar penjelasanku ?" tanya jongin seraya menatap baekhyun lekat

"tentu !" sahut baekhyun..

"ini semua terjadi, karena..." jongin menjeda kalimatnya membuat baekhyun semakin fokus mendengarkan

"karena aku mencintaimu" lanjut jongin

DEG

"ap-apa maksudmu jonginie ?" gugup baekhyun

"hmm kemarin sore aku datang mencarimu kerumah itu, sesampainya aku disana aku langsung menyaksikan kau berciuman dengan Oh Sehun, rasa suka ku padamu membuatku tak bisa berfikir dengan baik, aku langsung pergi mencari toko minuman dan membuat diriku mabuk, dan ketika aku dalam keadaan mabuk, aku menciumnya" jongin tersenyum kecut..

"jo-jongin-ah..." ujar baekhyun yang langsung dipotong kembali dengan penuturan jongin..

"kau tau, aku begitu cemburu saat melihatmu berciuman dengan namja itu, membuatku gila , dan kegilaanku membuat orang lain tersakiti hehe" jongin terkekeh menertawakan dirinya, baekhyun menatap jongin nanar..

"tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, aku tak mungkin membiarkan anak gadis orang hancur hidupnya karena perlakuan tidak senonohku" lanjut jongin..

"jongin-ah mianhe, jongmal mianhe, ini semua salahku, tapi bisakah kau tak menikahinya ? kenapa tak menggunakan cara lain saja ?" tutur baekhyun sambil memandang jongin sendu..

"tak ada cara lain baek, ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar keadaan menjadi baik, aku sudah memikirkan berbagai cara namun hanya ini cara yang terbaik" balas jongin..

tiba-tiba

"hikz hikz,,, jadi kau akan menikah ?, tapi kau bilang kau mencintaiku ? lalu kenapa kau mau menikah dengan yeoja itu !?" mata baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air bening,,

Jongin terdiam, ia tak mampu membalas ucapan baekhyun..

'Grep'

Baekhyun kembali memeluk jongin..

"jangan tinggalkan aku, kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu, jika kau menikah siapa yang akan menjadi oppaku ? siapa yang akan menjagaku ?, hikz hikz" ujar baekhyun disela-sela tangisannya seraya memeluk jongin erat..

jongin tersentak, beberapa detik ia tak mampu berucap, sampai akhirnya ia pun membuka suara

"tenanglah, aku akan tetap menjagamu meskipun aku sudah menikah, 'Sebelum Kau Melepaskan Tanganku Aku Tak Akan Melepaskan Tanganmu' aku berjanji" balas jongin seraya membalas pelukan baekhyun..

'karena aku mencintaimu baek' sambung jongin dalam hati

* * *

Malam pun tiba, kyungsoo baru saja selesai membantu membuat masakan untuk makan malam keluarganya,,

"anak eomoni yang cantik sedang masak apa ?" ujar nyonya Do yang baru saja datang kedapur menghampri putri tersayangnya..

"aku hanya membantu membuat sup jagung dan bulgogi eomoni, selebihnya dikerjakan yang lain" tutur kyungsoo seraya memperlihatkan senyum indahnya..

"apa kau akan mengantarkan makanan ini kepada calon suamimu nak ?"

ucapan eommanya membuat pipi kyungsoo memanas dan timbullah semburat merah dikedua belah pipinya..

"ne... kasihan jongin oppa, pasti ia sudah merasakan hal-hal sulit beberapa waktu ini, meskipun masakan ini tak seberapa, aku harap ia akan senang menerimanya" jawab kyungsoo sambil menata kotak-kotak rantang yang akan diberikannya pada jongin..

"kau bahagia nak ?" tanya eomma kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo menatap eommanya..

"wanita mana yang tidak bahagia ketika akan menikah eomoni ?, terlebih lagi wanita desa sepertiku, ini adalah awal menuju mimpiku, menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang baik nantinya" balas kyungsoo kembali tersenyum

"aahh anak eomma sungguh berbudi, eomma bangga padamu nak, tapi sepertinya kau lebih bahagia saat akan menikah dengan jongin dibanding sehun" tutur eomma kyungsoo, kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum lalu kembali mengurus kotak bekalnya..

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai gerbang sehunie~" tutur baekhyun saat ia dan sehun telah sampai digerbang utama desa Bukchon

Setelah bercakap dengan jongin sore tadi baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul dan kembali lagi nanti saat pernikah jongin dilaksanakan..

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam datang,,

"hunie~, aku pulang dulu, jangan merindukanku ne, aku akan segera kembali" tutur baekhyun seraya tersenyum, sehun lalu menggerakkan dirinya memeluk tubuh ramping baekhyun..

'cup'

baekhyun mengecup pipi kiri sehun kilat, lalu bersegera masuk ke dalam mobilnya..

Sehun terdiam meratapi mobil baekhyun yang terus menjauh...

* * *

~At Chanyeol's House

Jongin baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai memasuki kamar chanyeol yang sejak kemarin ia tempati,

"pakailah ini" chanyeol memberikan kaos dan celana traning pada jongin

"aku tak punya baju lain selain itu dan beberapa hanbok" tambah chanyeol

"khamsahamnida chanyeol-ssi, kau benar-benar baik padaku, aku sungguh merepotkanmu, jongmal mian" balas jongin..

"ahh aniyo, aku sama sekali tak merasa terbebani, aku keluar dulu" balas chanyeol dan melangkah keluar ruangan..

Tak lama jongin keluar dari kamar chanyeol..

*toktoktok

Terdengar ketokan pintu dari luar rumah kediaman Park..

chanyeol yang tadinya membuka pintu kembali masuk dan mengatakan ada yang mencari jongin, jongin pun segera keluar diikuti chanyeol dibelakangnya..

Tampak bomi berdiri di pintu seraya membawa rantang berisi makanan-makanan yang dibuatkan kyungsoo dan para pelayannya..

"ini untuk anda dari nona kyungsoo tuan" tutur bomi sambil menyerahkan rantang itu kepada jongin

"ini buatan kyungsoo ?" tanya jongin sedikit kaget..

"ne, itu buatan nona Kyungsoo, ia berpesan agar anda makan dengan baik" balas bomi lagi..

"sampaikan terimakasihku padanya, katakan padanya aku akan makan dengan baik" balas jongin, bomi pun mengangguk mengerti

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan" lanjut bomi kemudian..

.

.

Jongin dan chanyeol memasuki rumah dengan membawa rantang berisi makanan tadi..

Kebetulah sekali, orang tua chanyeol hari ini tengah ada hajatan di desa sebelah sehingga dua pemuda yang tengah kelaparan ini merasa terselamatkan dengan datangnya makanan dari kyungsoo

Jongin dan chanyeol mulai menyantap makanan kiriman itu

"hmm, enak sekali" ujar jongin, chanyeol menunjukkan kesetujuannya dengan mengangguk

"kau sungguh beruntung jongin-ssi" ujar chanyeol disela-sela makannya..

Jongin menatap chanyeol meminta penjelasan..

"kau sangat beruntung bisa menikah dengan nona Kyungsoo, nona kyungsoo itu adalah yeoja yang sangat baik,cantik dan juga pintar" lanjut cahnyeol..

Jongin masih terdiam sambil tersenyum sembari menatap chanyeol

"dulu saat ia belum dijodohkan dengan Oh sehun banyak sekali yang ingin mendekatinya, namun tak disangka Oh sehun pun sekarang tak jadi menikah dengan nona kyungsoo, yang ada malah kau yang mendapatkan putri cantik itu haha" ujar chanyeol lagi..

Jongin tersenyum dan kembali menyantap makanannya..

.

.

Selesai menyantap makan malamnya, jongin berusaha menghubungi keluarganya di seoul..

"yeoboseo eomma ?" jongin memulai berbicara

"jongin-ah !" balas seseorang diseberang sana

"apa eomma sudah menerima pesanku ?" –jongin

"ne honey, astaga kau benar-benar mengejutkan eomma dan appa disini !, tapi kami sangat senang mendengarnya, kami bahkan ingin cepat-cepat menyusulmu ke Bukchon" –nyonya Kim

"hehe, mianheyo eomma, aku juga sebenarnya tak menyangka akan menikah secepat ini hehe" kekeh jongin

"ne ? apa maksudmu nak ?" tanya orang diseberang sana

"aahh aniyo eomma, hmm jangan lupa besok pagi datang kesini ne" ujar jongin kemudian

"ne,, eomma dan appa akan segera kesana besok, eomma sangat tidak sabar ingin melihat calon menantu eomma" balas nyonya Kim

"arraso, aku tutup dulu teleponnya, annyeong"

jongin menutup pembicaraannya dengan sang eomma..

* * *

~Next Day

Dihari yang begitu cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdunya, matahari bersinar dengan indahnya, dan daun-daun berguguran dengan beruntunnya..

Tampak seorang gadis cantik, berbalut hanbok manis dan rambut panjangnya yang terkuncir indah yang membuatnya terlihat begitu lucu dan cantik tengah menyapu halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi daun-daun kering yang habis gugur dari pohonnya..

"Permisi.."

Seketika sebuah suara membuyarkan fokus kyungsoo, kyungsoo menatap sumber suara, dilihatnya kini sosok jongin bersama sepasang namja dan yeoja paruh baya serta beberpa orang lainnya yang membawa setumpuk barang baru saja memasuki areal pekarangannya..

Kyungsoo segera membungkukan tubuhnya,, jongin mendekat ke arah kyungsoo,,

"aku membawa orang tuaku" ujar jongin seraya memberikan senyumannya,,

Jongin berbalik menatap orang tuanya,,

"eomma appa, ini calon istriku Do Kyungsoo"tunjuk jongin pada orang tuanya, dengan segera eomma jongin berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo

'Grep'

eomma jongin memeluk tubuh kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo sedikit kaget..

"astagaa kau begitu cantik, terima kasih sudah mau menerima anak eomma yang hitam ini ne kyungie~" ujar eomma jongin saat ia sudah melepas pelukannya dari tubuh kyungsoo..

"ne ahjumanim" tutur kyungsoo seraya tersenyum

"ani !, jangan panggil ahjuma, panggil aku eomma saja" balas eomma jongin semangat..

"arraso eomma" kyungsoo tersenyum, jongin yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum..

* * *

Kini Keluarga Do, Keluarga Kim dan Para Tetua tengah berkumpul di kediaman kyungsoo untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan anak-anak mereka..

"jadi maksud anda Jongin harus menikah dengan kyungsoo di desa ini ?" tanya appa Jongin kepada para tetua

"ne, benar sekali, karena kyungsoo harus menikah sesuai adat disini" balas salah seorang tetua..

"baiklah kami setuju, tapi untuk resepsinya kami minta agar dilaksanakan di Seoul saja, karena banyak rekan-rekan kami yang pastinya ingin menghadiri pernikahan jongin namun tak memungkinkan mereka datang kesini" tambah tuan Kim

"baiklah kami setuju"

.

.

.

.

Dimulai dari hari itu, kesibukan terlihat diseluruh desa, mengingat keluarga Do adalah keluarga bangsawan yang cukup disegani membuat rata-rata para penduduk desa ingin ikut serta membantu acara pernikahan sang putri cantik tuan Do itu..

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mulai hari itu tidak diperkenankan untuk bertatap muka satu sama lain, istilahnya itu kyungsoo kini tengah di pingit sampai hari pernikahan datang.

Sedangkan jongin, ia kini tengah mendapatkan pelajaran dari para tetua tentang adat-adat atau tata cara dalam menikah agar pada saat upacara pernikahan sakral itu dilakukan jongin tidak melakukan kesalahan. Karena pada dasarnya jongin adalah anak yang cerdas, maka dari itu ia sangat cepat menerima pelajaran yang diberikan..

.

.

.

Jongin kini tengah beristirahat sehabis menerima materi dari para tetua di salah satu teras rumah yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat rapat desa..

"apa kau lelah ?"

tiba-tiba sosok sehun datang menghampiri jongin, sehun menduduki dirinya tepat disamping jongin..

"ne sedikit, tapi ini tak seberapa dibandingkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang menumpuk diperusahaan" balas jongin sedikit menampakkan senyumnya..

"hmm harusnya aku yang menikah sekarang" ujar sehun membuat jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung,,namun tak lama ia menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya..

"ani,, tak ada perkataan 'harusnya' disini, ini memang pernikahanku" balas jongin sedikit sinis..

"hehe,, semua orang tau kalau Do Kyungsoo itu awalnya calon istriku jongin-ssi" ujar sehun lagi..

"tapi semua orang jauh lebih tau bila Do Kyungsoo itu adalah calon istri kim jongin yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri dari kim jongin" balas jongin lagi...

"aku heran padamu Oh sehun, kau sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun namun kau masih mengharapkan kyungsoo ?, kenapa kau begitu tamak ?" lanjut jongin lagi, sehun terdiam..

Jongin lalu beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, namun suara sehun menghentikan langkahnya..

"tolong jaga kyungsoo untukku" tutur sehun..

jongin masih membelakangi sehun, ia hanya memiringkan sedikit wajahnya dan berucap

"tanpa kau suruh pun, aku pasti akan menjaganya, karena dia adalah istriku"

jongin pun berlalu meninggalkan sehun yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya...

* * *

~Skip time

Hari pernikahan pun tiba, upacara dilaksanankan disalah satu rumah adat yang memang diperuntukkan untuk para bangsawa melakukan acara penikahannya,,

Jongin tiba lebih dahulu, dengan menggunakan baju khasnya dan jangan lupakan topi nya yang memiliki rumbai-rumbai (inget baju pangeran shin di drama princess hours)

Tak lama kyungsoo datang dengan iringan beberapa orang, kyungsoo telihat sangat anggun dan cantik, dengan menggunakan topi mahkota (kaya di princess hours) dan jangan lupakan bulatan-bulatan merah dikedua pipinya membuat ia semakin manis dan cantik, setiap orang yang melihatnya menatap kagum kyungsoo, sungguh tuhan benar-benar menganugrahkan kyungsoo wajah yang secantik bidadari,,

Jongin pun ikut terpana dengan kecantikan wanita didepannya ini, sungguh ia merasa sangat beruntung dapat mempersunting gadis secantik dan seanggun kyungsoo..

Dari kejauhan tampak Sehun yang ikut serta menyaksikan pernikahan sakral itu, entah kenapa sehun merasa sedikit sakit melihat jongin bersanding dengan kyungsoo, ia selalu merasa bahwa jongin telah mengambil tempatnya, seharusnya ia yang berada disana bukannya jongin.

Disisi lain, tampak juga baekhyun yang menatap nanar kearah sang pengantin,, entah kenapa baekhyun merasa dalam mood yang kurang baik, ia tak suka melihat jongin bersama kyungsoo, entahlah ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan hal itu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan pernikahan utama..

Jongin dan kyungsoo pertama-tama memberi hormat dan menuangkan minuman dan memberikannya kepada para orang tua. Di depan mereka pun kini terdapat meja upacara, di atas meja disusun benang warna merah dan biru, lilin, kacang merah, beras, jujube, kacang kastanya, gotgam, tteok dan sepasang bebek yang melambangkan kasih sayang langgeng.

Dalam ritual memberi hormat, kyungsoo di dampingi salah seorang asisten untuk membantu karena beban di kepalanya yang begitu berat, setelah itu dilakukan lagi beberapa ritual..

* * *

~Skip time

Malam pun tiba, serentetan acara sudah dijalani jongin dan kyungsoo membuat keduanya begitu lelah, terlebih kyungsoo yang menggunakan mahkota yang sangat berat membuat lehernya terasa akan patah,,

Kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat di dalam kamar pengantin yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Dalam adat desa, pengantin dilarang untuk keluar kamar sampai pagi tiba..

Jongin dan kyungsoo kini tengah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, dilihatnya di dalam kamar sudah terdapat sebuah ranjang dengan hiasan-hiasan indah dan setumpuk makanan lezat terhidang di disalah satu meja kamar...

Kecanggungan mulai merasuki kedua sejoli ini, jongin mau pun kyungsoo tak tau harus melakukan apa, orang tua mereka hanya mengatakan 'fighting !' saat mereka hendak memasuki kamar,,

"apa kau lelah ?" ujar jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"ne, sangat lelah, leherku rasanya akan patah" keluh kyungsoo, jongin tersenyum mendengar kyungsoo yang baru pertama kalinya mengeluh di depannya..

"kenapa kau belum mengganti bajumu dengan baju tidur ?" tanya jongin lagi

pertanyaan jongin membuat pipi kyungsoo memerah..

"kata mereka (orang yang mengajarkan adat pernikahan), jongin-ssi lah yang harus membuka baju ini"

Deg..

Seketika wajah jongin memanas

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 5 coming~~

I so sorry, I've just update this chapter right now, because I have something to do before, so I hope you guys didn't angry to me,, I hope u all like my FF,, once again I'm sorry

Don't forget to review and like Okay !


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Destiny_Chapter** **6**

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja 22 tahun)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja 25 tahun)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Other cast : menyusul sesuai berjalannya cerita_

 _Gendre : Romance, Drama,_ _marry life but_ _rate masih aman kok ^_^_

 _Author : Lale Uti_

 _NB :_

 _Cerita murni dari pikiran author, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,, THIS IS KAISO_ _O_ _,,, IT IS GS !, typo bertebaran,,like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^_

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

" _kenapa kau belum mengganti bajumu dengan baju tidur ?" tanya jongin lagi_

 _pertanyaan jongin membuat pipi kyungsoo memerah.._

" _kata mereka (orang yang mengajarkan adat pernikahan), jongin-ssi lah yang harus membuka baju ini"_

 _Deg.._

 _Seketika wajah jongin memanas_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

Seketika keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti Jongin dan kyungsoo...

"jusungeyo, kyungsoo-ssi,,,aku tak bisa melakukannya" tutur jongin dengan suara yang sangat pelan

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menjawab,,

"gwenchana jongin-ssi, aku mengerti itu, kita baru saja mengenal, bahkah pernikahan ini hanya sebuah rasa simpati, jadi tenang saja aku tak apa"

Jawaban yang diberikan kyungsoo sejujurnya membuak jongin sedikit merasa bersalah, ia tak ingin menyakiti gadis di sampingnya ini, namun ia pun tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu itu bersama kyungsoo disaat hatinya masih bersama baekhyun...

"bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu" tawar kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis..

"ide bagus" balas jongin sambil ikut memamerkan senyuman..

Kyungsoo menuangkan teh pada jongin, sejujurnya disana disediakan pula arak, tapi kyungsoo memilih untuk menuangkan teh saja pada suaminya itu..

"khamsahamnida" tutur jongin seraya menerima gelas kecil dari yeoja yang saat ini telah sah menjadi istrinya

"kyungsoo-ssi,aah ani kyungsoo-ya, hmm bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita bicara informal saja, agar terasa lebih akrab" tawar jongin..

"ne, arraso,," balas kyungsoo

"umurmu berapa ?, apa kau baru lulus SMA ?" tanya jongin, membuat kyungsoo tertawa sambil menutupi bibirnya..

"wae ? apa aku salah tebak ?" tanya jongin lagi

"aku sudah sarjana hehe" balas kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh

"jongmalyo ?, daebakkk wajahmu sangat menipu, ckckck,, " ujar jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya..

"apa aku boleh memanggil jongin-ssi oppa ?" tanya kyungsoo kemudian

"tentu, aku jelas lebih tua darimu kyung, panggil saja aku jongin oppa, terasa lebih nyaman bukan" balas jongin sambil tersenyum lalu mulai meminum tehnya

"oppa, bolehkah aku bertanya ?" tanya kyungsoo lagi seraya menatap jongin yang kini balas menatapnya

"ne, kau ingin menanyakan apa ?" ujar jongin balik bertanya...

"apa oppa punya kekasih ?, hmm maksudku apa sebelum menikah denganku oppa sudah memiliki kekasih ?" tanya kyungsoo

"tidak, aku tak punya" balas jongin sambil menyantap makanan yang terhidang di depannya

"lalu, byun baekhyun itu siapa ?"

Deg

Ucapan kyungsoo membuat jongin menelan keras makanannya, jongin terdiam

Kyungsoo yang mendapati jongin hanya terdiam saja kembali melanjutkan

"hmm saat itu, saat oppa akan menciumku waktu itu, oppa sempat menyebut nama byun baekhyun, hmm mian kalau oppa tak ingin menjawab juga tak apa" tutur kyungsoo kembali dan mulai ikut menyantap makanannya..

"dia adalah gadis yang kusukai"

tiba-tiba suara jongin terdengar membuat kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya, ia menatap jongin yang kini terlihat sendu..

"tapi dia hanya menganggapku sebagai kakaknya" jongin balas menatap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, senyum yang seolah mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja' membuat kyungsoo menatap jongin nanar

"besok pagi kita akan ke Seoul, pasti akan sangat melelahkan, ditambah acara resepsi besok malam, jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang kita istirahat saja" tawar jongin..

"ne benar oppa, kita istirahat saja, aku juga sudah sangat lelah" balas kyungsoo..

Jongin dan kyungsoo secara bersamaan menatap ke arah kasur mereka,,

Kasur di kamar itu hanya ada satu, lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan ?

"kau tidurlah di atas, aku bisa tidur di bawah" ujar jongin..

.

.

Jongin sudah merapikan perlengkapan tidurnya di atas karpet yang tepat berapa di sebelah ranjang yang ditempati kyungsoo..

Kyungsoo tengah berbaring di kasurnya, namun ia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan baju yang dikenakannya

Wajar saja ia merasa tak nyaman, baju yang ia kenakan masih sama dengan yang digunakannya saat upacara, dengan baju setebal itu kyungsoo berusaha menyamankan diri dalam tidurnya namun tetap tak bisa, beberapa kali ia membolak balikkan tubuhnya agar posisinya lebih nyaman namun tetap saja ia tak mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman..

Sebenarnya mudah saja untuk menyamankan diri, tinggal membuka lapisan pertama baju sehingga menyisakan lapisan dalam putihnya yang masih menutupi badan, namun ada satu masalah, ikatan baju pengantin itu berada di belakang punggung kyungsoo sehingga kyungsoo tak bisa membukanya sendiri..

Jongin yang sudah menyamankan diri pada posisinya sedikit terusik dengan decitan kasur yang diakibatkan oleh gerakan kyungsoo, jongin pun akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap kyungsoo yang terlihat tengah memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam dengan keringat yang meluncur dari keningnya..

Jongin pun menyadari kyungsoo masih mengenakan baju pernikahan tebal itu,,

"kyung gwenchana ?, apa tak sebaiknya kau ganti saja bajumu itu ?" tanya jongin lembut

kyungsoo membuka matanya saat mendengar suara jongin, ia bergerak bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya..

"tak ada baju lain diruangan ini oppa" balas kyungsoo lesu sembari mengusap peluhnya, jongin menjadi sedikit iba...

"oh iya bukankah baju itu berlapis ?, buka saja kyung.." tutur jongin lagi..

"hmm ne, tapi hmm aku, aku tak bisa membukanya sendiri oppa, hmm kalau tak keberatan, bisakah kau membantu membuka ikatan dibelakang ini ?" tanya kyungsoo sedikit ragu dengan wajah bersemu merah

Jongin tersenyum mendapati istri cantiknya ini berucap malu-malu, ia merasa kyungsoo terlihat sangat imut saat ini,,

"kemarilah biar kubantu" tutur jongin kemudian..

.

.

.

Jongin sudah menuju ke alam mimpinya, namun kyungsoo masih terjaga, bukan karena masalah baju, masalah baju itu sudah terselesaikan sejak tadi,, namun kyungsoo masih belum mampu terlelap, ia masih memikirkan kata-kata jongin tadi tentang 'byun baekhyun'

kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya sehingga kini ia mampu menatap suaminya yang tertidur di bawah ranjangnya..

dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya mengusap pipi sang suami,,

"oppa, jongmal mian, karena aku kau tak bisa bersama wanita yang kau cintai" ujar kyungsoo lirih, dan tanpa sadar bulir air keluar dari mata indahnya...

.

.

.

.

~Next Day

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap sekitar namun tak ditemukannya sosok kyungsoo,

#sreekk

tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan kyungsoo yang sudah rapi dengan hanbok manisnya dan rambut panjangnya yang kali ini terurai indah, kyungsoo hanya menggunakan sebuah bando sebagai penghiasnya, membuat ia terlihat begitu cantik

kyungsoo berjalan ke samping jongin

"oppa sudah bangun ?, cepatlah mandi, sebentar lagi kita berangkat" tutur kyungsoo..

jongin membalas dengan anggukan, ia pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan akan segera melangkah, namun naas nasib jongin, karena tidurnya bersama selimut tercinta begitu nyenyak membuat kakinya masih tergulung bersama selimut dan saat ia akan melangkah gulungan selimut itu membuatnya terjatuh..

'Bruk !'

Jongin terjatuh tepat di atas kyungsoo, kini posisi jongin menindih kyungsoo dengan wajah saling berhadapan

Deg Deg Deg

Suara detak jantung keduanya beradu cepat..

"Jongin-ah apa ka- ,, OMO !" nyonya kim menghentikan ucapannya dan sedikit terkaget tatkala melihat keadaan jongin dan kyungsoo saat ini

kyungsoo dan jongin secara bersamaan mengarahkan pandangan pada sumber suara, dan beberapa detik kemudia jongin segera bangkit dari posisinya dan membantu kyungsoo untuk bangkit,,

"aahh mianhe, eomma tak ketuk pintu dulu, astagaa eomma lupa kalau pengantin baru pasti masih tak ingin diganggu" ujar eomma jongin

"aaiiss eomma, kami tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa sungguh" balas jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal..

"hahaha, sedang melakukan apa-apa juga tak masalah, kalian kan sudah menikah, haha lanjutkan saja eomma keluar" tutur eomma jongin lagi yang membut pipi jongin dan kyungsoo memerah..

Jongin dan kyungsoo kini kembali berdua

"hmm cha ! oppa kau mandilah" tutur kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan memecahkan suasana canggung yang sempat terjadi..

"baiklah, oppa mandi dulu ne" tutur jongin seraya mengusak lembut puncak kepala kyungsoo,,

Jongin pun melangkah meniggalkan kyungsoo,,

perlahan kyungsoo memegang puncak kepalanya yang diusak jongin tadi, seketika senyum kyungsoo mengembang..

.

.

.

~Other Side

Seoul, 09:00 a.m KST

Baekhyun baru membuka mata dari tidur panjangnya, kemarin sore setelah mengikuti acara pernikahan jongin, baekhyun segera kembali ke seoul,..

"hmm,,"

baekhyun mendengus lalu mulai meneruni rajangnya dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur mencari makanan,,,

Dilihatnya keadaan rumahnya yang sangat sepi seperti biasa, namun ada yang kurang..

"jonginie~~" tutur baekhyun lirih..

"hmm jam segini biasanya jongin menemaniku sarapan, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang ?" tutur baekhyun bermonolog..

"mmm aku hubungi saja !, aaiiss tidak tidak !, dia pasti sekarang sedang sibuk, hari ini kan resepsi pernikahannya,, aahh sehunie~~, iya aku hubungi sehunie saja" tutur baekhyun lagi lalu meminum susu coklat yang baru diambilnya dari dalam kulkas, selesai ia meneguk susuk coklatnya, ia mengambil smarthphone miliknya dan segera mencari nomor ponsel kekasihnya Oh sehun

"Hunie~~, nanti malam kau datang kan ?" ujar baekhyun kepada orang diseberang sana

"tak tau baek, wae ?" balas sehun

"aahh kau harus datang, aku tak mau pergi sendiri, jebal,,," pinta baekhyun dengan suara memelasnya

"baiklah, aku akan datang, mau kujemput ?" tanya sehun balik

"ne ne, jemput aku ne, gumawo honey, I love U" ujar baekhyun..

"ne, nado" balas sehun

sambungan telepon pun berakhir...

.

.

.

.

~At Bukchon

Kediaman Oh Sehun

"Eommoni aku akan ke Seoul hari ini" tutur sehun kepada sang eomma yang tengah menyibukkan diri di dapur, eomma sehun pun langsung menatap anaknya

"kau mau menghadiri acara resepsi pernikahan kyungsoo ?" tanya nyonya Oh pada sehun

"ne.." balas sehun sambil mengangguk

"hmm arraso pergilah, hmm sampai sekarang eomma belum rela membiarkan kyungsoo menjadi milik namja Seoul itu" keluh eomma sehun lagi..

'nado eommoni' ujar sehun dalam hati

"sudahlah eommoni, lupakan saja" ujar sehun pada eommanya yang sama sekali tak sesuai dengan isi hatinya..

"arraso, oh iya kau pergi dengan siapa ?" tanya eomma sehun

"hmm dengan temanku" balas sehun sedikit ada nada ragu disana..

"jangan bilang kau pergi dengan yeoja aneh itu ?!" tebak nyonya Oh yang tepat sasaran

"eommoni~~ jangan katakan dia yeoja aneh, dia adalah yeoja yang baik, percayalah" balas sehun kemudian

"aiiss baik apanya mana ada gadis Seoul yang baik ?, yang ada mereka semua itu tidak bisa diatur !" celoteh nyonya Oh membuat sehun tersenyum,,

"ne ne arraso, wanita Bukchon memang yang terbaik seperti eommoniku tercinta" balas sehun seraya memeluk eommanya dari belakang..

"aiisss kau anak nakal !" balas nyonya Oh sambil tersenyum..

.

.

.

~Other Side

Jongin dan kyungsoo beserta keluarga mereka tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul, tepatnya menuju rumah keluarga Kim,,

Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang tak kalah menyibukkan untuk pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, karena sesampainya mereka di Seoul mereka harus menuju studio foto untuk melakukan pemotretan yang nantinya hasil foto itu akan digunakan sebagai beground foto yang akan dipamerkan di sepanjang aula hotel tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka berlangsung,,

Karena waktu yang begitu mendadak, jadi seluruh persiapan resepsi dikerjakan oleh orang suruhan keluarga Kim, jongin dan kyungsoo hanya menerima hasilnya saja..

Kini Jongin dan kyungsoo berada dalam satu mobil, diman keduanya duduk di kursi penumang belakang, sedangkan keluarga mereka menggunakan mobil yang lain,,

"perjalanan masih jauh, tidurlah jika kau mengantuk" tutur jongin ketika melihat kyungsoo yang terlihat mengantuk,,

kyungsoo kemudian dengan perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri jongin yang duduk disebelah kanannya membuat jongin sedikit kaget karena ia tak menyangka kyungsoo akan melakukan itu

"aku pinjam bahumu ne oppa" tutur kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya..

"ne, tidurlah" balas jongin seraya menepuk pelan tangan kyungsoo,,

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian mereka pun sampai dikediaman Jongin,,

Rumah keluarga Kim begitu besar dan megah membuat keluarga Do terpana, ia tak menyangka bahwa Kim Jongin sangatlah kaya..

"Kyung, ikutlah dengan eomma" tutur nyonya Kim pada menantu cantinya,,

Kyungsoo pun mengikuti mertuanya..

Jongin segera memasuki kamarnya, lalu mengganti bajunya, bersiap-siap menuju studio foto untuk melakukan foto pasca wedding nya #hahha

Tak lama jongin keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju ruang keluarga tempat keluarganya berkumpul..

Beberapa saat kemudian eomma jongin pun keluar dari ruangannya bersama kyungsoo yang terlihat sangatt berbeda

Kyungsoo keluar dengan menggunakan baju berbaha sutra berwarna putih polos yang membuat bahan baju itu turun dengan indah di perpotongan lengannya dan bagian pinggangnya yang dimasukan ke dalam rok dark brown bermotif bunga yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lututnya sehingga menampakkan kaki jenjangnya dan jangan lupa flat shoes berwarna senada dengan baju yang dikenakannya,,

Seketika Jongin terpana, ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat kyungsoo mengenakan baju selain hanbok tebal yang selalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya,,

Saking terpananya jongin sampai tak menyadari sedari tadi namanya di panggil oleh ayahnya..

"PAKK !"

Appa jongin memukuli kepala anaknya, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya sedikit sersenyum, kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum melihat kebodohan suaminya

jongin meringis memegangi kepalanya..

"jongin-ah sebegitu kagetkah kau melihat istrimu" tutur eomma jongin, membuat jongin grogi dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum canggung

"jangan melamun saja, cepat jalan !, para fotografer sudah menunggu di studio" tutur appa jongin kemudian,,

"arraso arraso,, kajja kyung" jongin bejalan kearah kyungsoo lalu menggenggam tangan kyungsoo,,

"kami pergi dulu"

Jongin dan kyungsoo pun meninggalkan rumah..

.

.

.

~Skip time

Mereka kini tengah sampai di gedung studio, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lift, mereka memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 12 tempat studio foto yang telah disewakan untuk mereka..

"kau siap ?" ujar jongin memecah keheningan di dalam lift yang hanya terisi oleh mereka saja

"entahlah oppa, aku tak pernah berfoto seperti ini sebelumnya" balas kyungsoo

jongin kembali menyelipkan jari-jarinya disela-sela jari kyungsoo, menggenggamnya kuat,,

"jangan gugup, aku bersamamu" ujar jongin sembari tersenyum kearah kyungsoo membuat hati kyungsoo sedikit tenang..

.

.

.

"Jongin!, astagaa ternyata kau menikah lebih dulu dibandingkan aku kawan haha !"

seorang pria langsung menyambut jongin dan kyungsoo saat melihat mereka memasuki studio..

Pria itu Kim Jongde, seorang fotografer muda handal yang tak lain adalah teman Jongin sejak SMA...

Jongin membalas sapaan temannya itu dengan senyum..

"kenalkan, ini istriku Do Kyungsoo" ujar jongin seraya menunjukkan istrinya pada Jongde..

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, bangapta" ujar kyungsoo sambil membungkuk

"aah ne, aku Kim Jongde, teman Jongin sekaligus fotografer kalian hari ini" balas Jongde ramah..

.

.

Kyungsoo kini tengah bersiap mengganti kostum untuk pemotretannya, sedangkan jongin yang sudah selesai tengah berbincang akrab dengan jongde..

"ckckck jongin jongin, kufikir kau akan menikah dengan baekhyun, tapi ternyata kau malah mendapat wanita cantik lain, ckckck istrimu ini cantik sekali ya, dia masih terlihat pure dan polos" ujar jongde

"hehe, ne dia memang masih pure dan polos, dia juga begitu ramah dan sopan" balas jongin seraya tersenyum

"lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun ?" pertanyaan jongde membuat jongin menghentikan senyumannya

"apa kau masih menyukainya ?" tanya jongde lagi

"ne,, " balas jongin pelan..

"no ! michoso !,, aaiiisss jinja !, kau sudah punya istri tapi masih menyukai baekhyun ?" jongde menggelengkan kepalanya

tanpa keduanya sadari, sedari tadi kyungsoo berada di belakang mereka dan mendengar pembicaraan keduannya..

.

.

Pemotretan pun dimulai,

Kyungsoo nampak sangat canggung, wajar saja ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melakukan sesi foto-foto, tidak seperti jongin yang sebelumnya sempat membintangi beberapa iklan tentunya iklan mengenai perusahaan konstruksi yang menjadi salah satu bidang favoritnya.

"Santai saja, hanya ikuti perintahku, ara" ucap jongin lembut seraya tersenyum ke arah kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia tak tau entah kemana fikirannya saat ini, terkadang terlintas pula di fikirannya pembicaraan jongin dan jongdae sebelum acara pemotretan di mulai yang entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit sesak.

"Cha ! ayo kita lakukan !" seru jongdae

pose pertama pun dimulai dengan Jongin yang menggunakan toxedo putih dibalut celana senada dan kyungsoo dengan longdress tanpa lengan berwarna putih serasi dengan warna toxedo jongin.

Jongin dan kyungsoo saling berhadapan, lalu jongin memegang pinggang kyungsoo, kyungsoo sedikit tersentak, tiba-tiba jongin mengalungkan tangan kyungsoo ke lehernya, aksi jongin membuat pipi kyungsoo merona. Kyungsoo semakin merona hebat saat tiba-tiba jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada kyungsoo yang membuat hidung keduanya bertemu

#JPRETTT

#JPRETTT

#JPRETTT

#JPRETTT

"Bagusss sekali !" seru jongdae puas

pose kedua jongin menggunakan kemeja biru donker yang dimasukkan kedalam celana jins nya sedangkan kyungsoo dengan mini dress biru muda lengan panjang, dengan pose jongin duduk sambil memainkan gitar, lalu kyungsoo dengan ekspresi tengah melirik ke arah jongin duduk membelakangi jongin membuat punggung mereka bertemu.

pose terakhir mereka menggunakan seragam sekolah

"kau cocok sekali menggunakan seragam" ujar jongin saat kyungsoo sudah berdiri dihadapannya

"jangan mengejekku oppa, umurku bahkan sudah 25 tahun" balas kyungsoo

"aniyo~~, aku serius, kau terlihat manis menggunakannya" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar jongin yang memuinya

Pose kali ini adalah request dari Jongdae dia ingin jongin memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang lalu tangan kyungsoo memegang tangan jongin yang berada di perutnya, dan mereka berdua menghadap kamera sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya..

Jongde nampak sangat puas dengan hasil-hasil foto yang di dapatkanya,,

"sampai jumpa di acara resepsi nanti malam, terima kasih atas bantuannya kawan" tutur jongin seraya memeluk jongde

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun berlalu, meninggalkan studio..

.

.

.

~Skip time

Waktu resepsi pun tiba..

Malam ini kyungsoo telah menggunakan gaun rancangan desainer ternama yang kebetulan merupakan sahabat eomma jongin..

Kyungsoo menggunakan gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan dengan payet-payet indah yang tersusun melingkari pinggang gaun, dengan rok gaun yang panjang sedikit mengembang, rambut kyungsoo di tata sedemikian rupa, dan kali ini kyungsoo menggunakan high heels, membuat kyungsoo nampak sangattt cantik..

Sedangkan jongin menggunakan jas hitam dengan garis putih pada kerah dan pinggiranya, mebuatnya nampak serasi dengan kyungsoo

Aula hotel pun sudah di desian serba gold, memberikan kesan mewah dan elegan, foto-foto pasca wedding pun telah di tata di beberapa lokasi agar para tamu undangan dapat melihat keharmonisan pengantin baru ini

.

.

.

Sehun dan baekhyun nampak baru datang, mereka langsung memasuki aula dan disuguhkan beberapa foto jongin dan kyungsoo yang begitu mesra..

Sehun dan baekhyun terdiam melihat foto-foto itu...

"hei ! kau byun baekhyun bukan ?"

seorang yeoja tiba-tiba datang menghampiri baekhyun

"suzy ?" ujar baekhyun ragu

"ne aku bae suzy, astaga baekhyun, ku fikir kau yang akan menikah dengan jongin, ternyata jongin malah mendapat yang lebih cantik ya hahaha, aku duluan" ujar yeoja tadi sedikit mengejek,,

baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah..

"nugu ?" tanya sehun

"tak penting, kajja kita lihat jongin saja" ujar baekhyun sembari menarik lengan sehun

"baek, ingat kita kesini ingin melihat kyungsoo juga" balas sehun namun sepertinya baekhyun tak begitu memperdulikan

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan sehun berjalan menuju podium tempat kyungsoo dan jongin yang tengah berdiri menyambut para undangan yang ingin bersalaman dengan mereka..

Baekhyun berjalan melewati kyungsoo, ia sengaja tak ingin bersalaman dengan kyungsoo ia langsung memeluk jongin

"chukae jonginie~, hmm jujur aku tak suka dengan dia" ujar baekhyun frontal yang mampu di dengar oleh kyungsoo..

"aku harap kau tak berubah gara-gara wanita itu" tambah baekhyun lagi..

"baek, sudahlah jangan bicara yang macam-macam" tutur jongin sedikit melirik kyungsoo di sampingnya..

kyungsoo tampak menatap mereka dengan tatapan polosnya

'Cup'

tiba-tiba baekhyun mencium pipi jongin, membuat jongin membulatkan matanya menatap kaget ke arah baekhyun..

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 6 is coming~~

sorry kalo banyak kesalahan penulisan, maklum author gak sempet ngedit tadi, maaf ya FF ini lama banget gak ke update, berhubung author baru selese Graduation jadi kemarin sempat terbuai suasana wisuda mianhe~~, tapi sekarang author akan usahakan selalu fast update, terima kasih atas kritik dan saran buat author, author menyadari tulisan author memang sangat jauh dari kata bagus, tapi author disini Cuma berniat memberikan bacaan yg menghiburan, kalo masalah tata cara penulisan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar memang tidak author gunakan disini. Kenapa ?, karena butuh konsentrasi yang luar biasa untuk memberikan tulisan yang benar-benar mengikuti aturan itu, novelis aja masih butuh editor, palagi penulis abal-abal kaya author hehehe, terlibih author bukan mahasiswi bahasa n sastra, maaf bagi yang tidak suka , but just enjoy it !, I just make something fun kekek :), don't forget to review okay~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Destiny_Chapter 7**

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja 22 tahun)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja 25 tahun)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Other cast : menyusul sesuai berjalannya cerita_

 _Gendre : Romance, Drama, marry life but rate masih aman kok ^_^_

 _Author : Lale Uti_

 _NB :_

 _Cerita murni dari pikiran author, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,, THIS IS KAISOO,,, IT IS GS !, typo bertebaran,,like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^_

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

" _baek, sudahlah jangan bicara yang macam-macam" tutur jongin sedikit melirik kyungsoo di sampingnya.._

 _kyungsoo tampak menatap merka dengan tatapan polosnya_

' _Cup'_

 _tiba-tiba baekhyun mencium pipi jongin, membuat jongin membulatkan matanya menatap kaget ke arah baekhyun.._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

"YAA ! baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan !" sehun menarik lengan baekhyun, membuat baekhyun menatapnya

"jusungeyeo..." tutur sehun kepada kyungsoo dan jongin, sehun lalu menarik baekhyun agar menuruni podium bersamanya..

Untung saja saat itu para undangan tak begitu ramai di atas podium sehingga tak ada undangan selain sehun yang melihat tingkah baekhun tadi

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan hah ? apa kau sudah gila ?" tutur sehun kesal pada baekhyun, kini mereka berada di dekat stand makanan,

"aku tak gila, memang apa salahnya aku melakukan itu ? aku biasa melakukan itu pada jongin" balas baekhyun tak mau kalah..

"jelas salah, baru saja kau mencium suami orang di depan kekasihmu sendiri" tutur sehun lagi membuat baekhyun terdiam..

Baekhyun baru menyadari kesalahannya pada kekasihnya Oh Sehun..

"kajja kita pulang" tutur sehun lalu dengan segera melangkah, diikuti baekhyun dibelakangnya, baekhyun sebenarnya ingin berkata 'kenapa cepat sekali ?' tapi ia tak berani berucap mengingat wajah sehun yang saat ini terlihat bad mood

.

.

~Skip time

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Byun Baekhyun,

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil diikuti sehun yang lalu berjalan ke arah baekhyun

"hun-ah..." baru saja baekhyun akan berucap sehun langsung memotongnya

"kita akhiri saja..." ujar sehun

"ap-apa maksudmu hun-ah ?" balas baekhyun dengan wajah khawatirnya

" kita akhiri saja hubungan kita" lanjut sehun

"ani ! aku tak mau !" ujar baekhyun sedikit keras

"tak ada gunanya hubungan ini diteruskan, orang tuaku tak akan pernah setuju, terlebih lagi saat aku melihat sikapmu pada jogin tadi, sungguh aku benar-benar kecewa, jadi kita akhiri saja" balas sehun, baekhyun terdiam...

"aku pulang dulu" tambah sehun ketika ia tak mendengar balasan apa pun dari baekhyun..

Sehun pun berlalu meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya..

.

.

.

.

Resepsi pun berakhir, jongin, kyungsoo dan keluarga Jongin telah sampai dirumah Jongin dan bersiap untuk istirahat, sedangkan Keluarga Kyungsoo sedang berada di perjalanan menuju Bukchon, mereka memang sudah merencanakan tidak akan menginap dan langsung pulang hari itu juga..

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi kamar jongin, tepat saat ia keluar ia melihat sang suami tengah berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana

"wae ? kenapa kau menangis ?, uljima...sekarang tidurlah, ayolah baek jangan siksa dirimu, kumohon jangan menangis, arraso arraso aku segera kesana"

jongin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, ia lalu menatap ke arah kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi..

"siapa ?" tanya kyungsoo sembari berjalan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasurnya

"hmm baekhyun, dia tak bisa tidur dan terus saja menangis" balas jongin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan..

Kyungsoo tak merespon

"kyung, kau istirahat saja duluan ne, aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti aku kembali" ujar jongin seraya memegang bahu kyungsoo, belum sempat kyungsoo berucap apa pun jongin segera mengambil mantelnya dan berlalu keluar ruangan..

.

Kyungsoo POV

"kyung, kau istirahat saja duluan ne, aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti aku kembali"

tidak, aku ingin mengatakan tidak, jangan pergi, tapi lidah ini kelu, aku tak mampu berucap apa-apa, aku hanya mampu menatap nanar punggung jongin oppa yang semakin menjauh..

aku pun membaringkan tubuhku di kasur empuk ini, aku berusaha terlelap namun mata ini sulit sekali untuk terpejam, han hati ini pun merasa tak tenang,

Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku ?

Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang jongin oppa dengan wanita itu, hmm aku harus mengerti situasi ini, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, jongin oppa mencintai gadis itu, biarkan saja begini, iya biarkan saja

Kyungsoo POV end

Kyungsoo terus mencoba melelapkan dirinya, namun tanpa sadar air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya..

.

.

.

Jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, jongin baru kembali dari rumah baekhyun, baekhyun semalam tak mau berhenti menangis dan tak bisa tidur yang membuat ia harus menemani baekhyun yang baru bisa terlelap setengah jam yang lalu..

Jongin melangkah menuju kamarnya, dibukanya pintu kamar dan kini ia dapat melihat kyungsoo yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjangnya,,,

Jongin perlahan-lahan melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan kyungsoo, di dudukinya sisi kasur di samping kyungsoo, lalu ia berbaring menghadap kyungsoo yang juga menghadap ke arahnya..

jongin menggerakkan tangannya merapikan rambut kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah cantinya membuat ia kini mampu melihat wajah kyungsoo dengan jelas..

"jaljayo kyungsoo-ya" tutur jongin lembut sembari mengelus pipi kyungsoo, jongin pun terlelap...

.

.

.

.

~Next Day

"morning oppa"

Jongin baru membuka matanya dan ia langsung melihat wajah bidadari cantik di depannya,,

Jongin tersenyum

"cha bangunlah, appa dan eomma menunggu kita untuk sarapan" tutur Kyungsoo,, jongin pun beranjak dari tidur singkatnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

.

.

.

Kini kyungsoo, jongin, nyonya dan tuan Kim tengah berkumpul dimeja makan untuk menyantap sarapannya..

"bagaiman tidurmu kyung apa nyenyak ?" tanya nyonya Kim

"ne eomma, aku tidur dengan baik" balas kyungsoo seraya tersenyum

"jongin, appa sudah memberikanmu izin cuti selama seminggu, jadi pergilah berbulan madu bersama kyungsoo" kini tuan Kim yang bersuara

"aahh appa, aku rasa tidak perlu, biarkan saja jongin oppa bekerja seperti biasa" balas kyungsoo lembut

"aiiss mana ada yang seperti itu sayang, kalian pasti butuh waktu berdua, jadi pergilah berbulan madu" ujar nyonya Kim mendukung sang suami

"baiklah, kami akan pergi" tutur jongin kini ikut berbicara membuat kyungsoo menatapnya heran..

Jongin menatap kyungsoo balik dan memberikan senyumnya..

"Oh iya, appa punya sesuatu untuk kalian" tuan Kim berucap lalu mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya..

"ini" tuan Kim menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada jongin

"apa ini appa ?" tanya jongin heran..

"itu rumah untuk kalian, hadiah pernikahan dari kami" tutur eomma jongin

"sehabis sarapan, kalian akan langsung pindah kesana, jadi asik kan hanya berdua" tutur eomma jongin lagi

"khamsahamnida eomma appa" tutur kyungsoo sembari tersenyum

"ne chagi you are welcome" balas eomma jongin sambil mengelus lembut sebelah pipi kyungsoo

.

.

.

~Skip time

Kyungsoo dan jongin sampai di rumah baru mereka, sebuah rumah indah bergaya minimalis, tidak sebesar rumah keluarga Kim namun sangat nyaman ditempati oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo..

"hmm kebetulan disini terdapat 2 kamar, jadi kita tak perlu khawatir kan oppa" ujar kyungsoo yang masih berjalan-jalan mengecek keadaan rumah baru mereka..

Jongin mengerutkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, sampai...

"aku pakai kamar yang ini saja, oppa bisa menggunakan kamar utama" tutur kyungsoo lagi seraya menggeret koper miliknya memasuki salah satu kamar..

Jongin baru mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan kyungsoo, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa,,

.

.

Setelah selesai merapikan barang-barang bawaannya kyungsoo segera menuju ke arah dapur, dapur memang tempat favorit kyungsoo setelah kamarnya tentunya.

"oppa,, tak ada bahan makanan disini, bagaiamana kalau kita pergi belanja saja ?" ujar kyungsoo setelah mengecek keadaan kulkasnya..

"arraso, kajja kita belanja.." balas jongin lalu beranjak dari duduknya..

.

.

.

~At supermarket

Kyungsoo memilih-milih bahan makanan sedangkan jongin mendorong troli dengan beberapa makanan serta barang-barang lain yang sebelumnya sudah di pilih kyungsoo

Selama berbelanja jongin tak banyak bicara, ia hanya menatap tingkah kyungsoo yang terlihat lucu baginya saat memilih-milih bahan makanan, ia juga sempat kagum dengan kyungsoo, ia tak menyangka kyungsoo sangat mahir dalam berbelanja, sangat tahu bahan-bahan mana yang memiliki nilai gizi baik dan sehat, dan kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang suka berbelanja hal-hal yang tak penting.

'sungguh wanita cerdas' fikir jongin

setelah dirasa cukup puas berbelanja, mereka berjalan keluar supermarket,,

Tepat saat mereka keluar..

"jonginie~~"

seseorang memanggil jongin dari kejauhan, yeoja itu lalu mendekat...

"sedang berbelanja apa ?" tanya baekhyun pada jongin..

"aahh aku dan kyungsoo sedang membeli beberapa bahan makannan" balas jongin..

Jongin dan baekhyun pun kembali mengobrol membiarkan kyungsoo terdiam sendiri dengan belanjaannya..

tiba-tiba tiga orang anak muda berseragam SMA yang tengah asik bercanda tidak sengaja menabrak kyungsoo

"aahh jusungeyo nuna, jongmal mianhe kami tidak melihat anda" ujar salah seorang dari mereka

"ne gwenchana" balas kyungsoo sembari tersenyum

"astaga nuna kenapa kau begitu cantik ?, mau kami bantu ?" ujar salah seorang lagi,

Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan, karena keributan disebelahnya membuat jongin dan baekhyun mengarahkan pandangan pada kyungsoo dan beberapa anak muda itu..

"sini nuna biar kami bantu untuk membawa barang ini, kau tinggal dimana ? mau kami antar ?" ujar remaja itu kembali seraya akan mengambil alih belanjaan kyungsoo, mereka berniat membantu kyungsoo membawa barangnya

'Grep'

jongin menghentikan pergerakan bocah itu dengan menggenggam lengan bocah tadi..

"hei bocah jangan macam-macam dengan istriku" tutur jongin sambil memberikan tatapan menusukknya pada tiga bocah itu

"YA ! Ahjussi apa yang kau katakan !?" ucap salah seorang dari tiga bocah tadi..

"yeoja yang sedang kalian dekati adalah istriku !, sana cari gadis lain, sekali lagi kalian menggoda istriku akan kupatahkan leher kalian"

ucapan jongin langsung membuat tiga remaja tadi berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka..

"no gwenchana ?, kajja kita pulang" tutur jongin lalu dengan segera mengambil plastik belanjaan dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kyungsoo..

Jongin segera berjalan diikuti kyungsoo, tapi tunggu dulu, jongin lupa bahwa baekhyun masih berdiri di sana, saat ia teringat, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap baekhyun yang sudah jauh di belakang mereka

"baek, kami pulang dulu ne,,, kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi" ujar jongin lalu kembali berjalan bersama sang istri Do Kyungsoo..

"cih.. apa-apaan itu ?, jongin berani melupakan keberadaanku ?" tutur baekhyun dengan wajah masamnya

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, kyungsoo langsung mengganti bajunya dengan baju kaus putih lengan pendek dipadukan dengan celana pendek yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya, baju yang ia gunakan semua adalah baju pemberian eomma jongin, karena kyungsoo datang ke Seoul hanya membawa hanbok jadilah ia hanya menerima saja apa yang eomma jongin berikan padanya...

Jongin tengah asik menatap layar televisi sampai kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan memecahkan fokusnya,,

Jongin kembali terperangah karena keindahan istrinya, jongin memang sudah biasa melihat wanita menggunakan rok mini atau sejenisnya, namun melihat Kyungsoonya menggunakan celana sependek itu, ini adalah kali pertamanya, dan ia benar-benar terpan melihat paha mulus sang istri

'astagaaa istriku benar-benar cantik' tuturnya dalam hati,, jongin lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memecah fikiran liarnya, ia kembali menatap layar televisi meski fikirannya tetap pada istri cantiknya itu..

Tak lama makananpun telah terhidang, kyungsoo memang sangat handal dalam hal memasak, ini adalah bakatnya sejak kecil jadi jangan ragukan masakannya yang pasti sangat lezat..

"oppa, kajja kita makan" tutur kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping jongin yang membuat jongin sedikit kaget..

"ah nne.. kajja" balas jongin kemudian..

.

.

Mereka kini duduk berhadapan

"selamat makan" tutur kyungsoo dan jongin bersamaan,, di tengah acara makannya kyungsoo yang awalnya menggerai rambutnya agak terganggu dengan rambut panjangnya itu, sehingga ia menggerakkan tanganya dan menggulung rambutnya memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya

jongin sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik kyungsoo..

'astagaa ada apa denganku Tuhan, kenapa jantung ini bedetak sangat cepat' tutur jongin dalam hati..

"bagaimana masakanku oppa ?" tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinarnya..

jongin mengangkat dua jempolnya, "masakanmu adalah masakan terenak yang pernah aku makan" jujur jongin

kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman indahnya..

"oh iya kita belum memilih lokasi untuk bulan madu kita, eomma sedari tadi menelpon" tutur jongin..

"apa oppa tak keberatan jika kita pergi berbulan madu ?, hmm maksudku, bulan madu atau pun tidak akan sama saja untuk kita bukan" tutur kyungsoo lagi membuat jongin menelan kasar makanannya

"aku tau oppa masih sangat menyukai baekhyun, jadi sebaiknya kita tidak usah membuang-buang waktu untuk berbulan madu jika hasilnya pasti akan sia-sia" ujar kyungsoo lagi dengan senyumannya yang entah kenapa membuat jongin merasa sakit..

Setelahnya tak ada kembali yang berbicara

.

.

.

Jongin dan kyungsoo kini tengah menonton TV diruang keluarga mereka, mereka menenton sebuah film romantis ditemani beberapa camilan dan cola, kyungsoo dan jongin duduk berdampingan pada sofa yang menghadap langsung ke arah televisi

'pukk'

kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri jongin,, jongin tersenyum samar

"oppa..." tutur kyungsoo

"hmm ?" balas jongin seraya melirik ke arah kyungsoo

"bisakah kau menyukaiku seperti kau menyukai baekhyun ?"

DEG

Ucapan kyungsoo membuat dada jongin bergemuruh, jujur ia kini bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri..

"akan oppa coba.." balas jongin kemudian..

"gumawo oppa, aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu" tutur kyungsoo lagi dan dengan perlahan melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang jongin, jongin benar-benar tak menyangka istrinya ini mampu berlaku seagresif ini,,

"aku juga akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik" balas jongin seraya mengelus lembut surai kyungsoo lalu mengecup puncak kepala kyungsoo pelan, keduanya pun tersenyum tanpa diketahui oleh mereka satu sama lain..

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

"jadi oppa akan masuk kantor hari ini ?" tanya kyungsoo sembari membuat sandwich untuk sarapan mereka..

"ne,, oppa merasa tak enak terlalu lama meninggalkan kantor, sedangkan kita pun tak jadi berbulan madu, jadi lebih baik oppa gunakan waktu sekarang untuk bekerja" balas jongin seraya mengancing lengan kemejanya..

"cha makanlan, aaaa" kyungsoo menyuapi jongin yang masih bersiap-siap...

.

.

"baiklah oppa berangkat dulu, jika ada apa-apa hubungi oppa ne" ujar jongin berpamitan dengan sang istri..

"changkaman !, aiiss dasi oppa sangat berantakan" jongin kembali tersenyum melihat sang istri yang tengah merapikan dasinya, sungguh istrinya ini sangat perhatian..

Jongin pun akhirnya melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor..

.

.

.

~other side At Bukchon

"abeoji, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melamar pekerjaan di Seoul" tutur sehun kepada ayahnya..

"begitukah ?, kalau begitu kau harus minta izin dulu kepada para tetua desa, kita takbisa memutuskannya sendiri sehun" balas ayah sehun

"baiklah abeoji" ujar sehun kemudian

Setelah selesai berbincang dengan sang ayah, sehun melangkah menuju sang ibu yang tengah menjahit diruangannnya..

"eommoni~~" tutur sehun sambil memeluk eommanya

"wae ?" tanya sang eomma heran melihat tingkah anaknya..

"aku akan segera berangkat ke Seoul eommoni" tutur sehun

"mwo ?! untuk apa kau pergi !" kaget sang eomma dan melepaskan tangan sehun dari tubuhnya..

"aku akan melamar pekerjaan..jadi restui aku ne" sehun lalu memamerkan senyumannya..

.

.

.

.

~Baek to Seoul

Kyungsoo tengah asik membersihkan rumahnya, ia memang sengaja menolak pemberian maid dari eomma jongin, karena ia merasa masih bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, ia hanya tinggal mengurusi jongin saja bukan, jadi ia merasa pekerjaannya sekarang masih tidak begitu berat..

*tingnong~~

Suara bel rumah berbunyi, kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu,,

#cklek..

\pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yeoja cantik berpenampina sedikit glamor dengan kaca mata hitamnya..

"Kau Do Kyungsoo kan ?" ujar yeoja itu..

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya

"kau mungkin sering melihatku, tapi aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara langsung kepadamu, kenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun" tutur yeoja itu lagi

.

.

Baekhyun kini duduk di ruang tamu kediaman jongin dan kyungsoo, tak lama kyungsoo datang dengan membawa minuman,,

"baiklah kyungsoo, aku bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi jadi langsung saja, aku datang kesini ingin meminta sesuatu darimu" tutur baekhyun

"hmm ? anda ingin memnta sesuatu dariku ?" heran kyungsoo masih menatap baekhyun, baekhyun membalas tatapan kyungsoo, dibukanya kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi mata sipitnya

"bisakah kau meninggalkan jongin ?"

DEG

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya,,

"kuberitahukan padamu kyungsoo, jongin sangat menyukaiku, dan sekarang saat ia menikah aku baru sadar jika sebenarnya aku tak mampu hidup tanpa jongin, jadi bisakah kau melepas jongin Do Kyungsoo ?" ujar baekhyun

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, namun tak beberapa lama ia pun berucap

"maaf baekhyun-ssi, tapi... aku tak bisa" balas kyungsoo, baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kyungsoo kembali berucap

"mungkin saat ini jongin oppa masih menyukaimu, tapi aku akan berusaha membuat jongin oppa mencintaiku" tutur kyungsoo tanpa ragu

"kenapa kau melakukannya ? bukankah kau dan jongin oppa menikah karena terpaksa ? lalu apa susahnya kalau kalian berpisah saja !" marah baekhyun masih menatap kyungsoo

"aku tidak bisa, karena aku mencintai Jongin Oppa"

.

.

.

.

TBC

chap 7 is coming~~

sorry ya kalo chap ini agak kurg greget,, harus step by step okeh, maaf yaa kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan :D

selamat menikmati semoga masih tetep suka FF buatan Lale Uti,, ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Destiny_Chapter** **8**

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja 22 tahun)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja 25 tahun)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Other cast : menyusul sesuai berjalannya cerita_

 _Gendre : Romance, Drama,_ _marry life but_ _rate masih aman kok ^_^_

 _Author : Lale Uti_

 _Cover by_

 _NB :_

 _Cerita murni dari pikiran author, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,, THIS IS KAISO_ _O_ _,,, IT IS GS !, typo bertebaran,,like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^_

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

" _mungkin saat ini jongin oppa masih menyukaimu, tapi aku akan berusaha membuat jongin oppa mencintaiku" tutur kyungsoo tanpa ragu_

" _kenapa kau melakukannya ? bukankah kau dan jongin oppa menikah karena terpaksa ? lalu apa susahnya kalau kalian berpisah saja !" marah baekhyun masih menatap kyungsoo_

" _aku tidak bisa, karena aku mencintai Jongin Oppa"_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

"mwo ! kau ? aiisss" kaget baekhyun setelah mendengar penuturan kyungsoo

"apa masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan baekhyun-ssi ?, jika tidak bisakah kau segera meninggalkan rumah ini ?, karena pekerjaanku masih belum selesai"

kyungsoo mengusir baekhyun secara halus..

baekhyun segera berdiri dari kursinya..

"aiiss kau ! lihat saja nanti, akan ku paksa jongin untuk menceraikanmu !" tutur baekhyun segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar,

Kyungsoo menutup pintunya setelah mengantarkan baekhyun keluar,,

"astaga Tuhan" tuturnya seraya memegang dadanya..

"huft...kenapa aku berani sekali tadi, huft ya Tuhan" tutur kyungsoo masih memegang dadanya, lalu ia berjalan menuju dapurnya dan meminum air yang baru saja diambilnya dari kulkas

.

.

.

~At Kim Corp Office

Jongin tengah disibukkan dengan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah beberapa hari ini ditinggalkannnya, ia terus saja bergelut dengan dokumen itu sampai,

"jonginie~~"

suara baekhyun terdengar dari arah pintu masuk ruangan jongin membuat jongin beralih menatap baekhyun,,

"baek ? kenapa kau kemari ?" heran jongin pada kawannya ini

"aku ingin kau menemaniku berbelanja hari ini" tutur baekhyun manja sembari mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu sofa diruangan jongin..

"aku sedang sibuk baek, lain kali saja ne" balas jongin lembut lalu kembali fokus dengan dokumennya

"aahh kau jahat kau jahat !" balas baekhyun..

jongin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, "baekkie tidakkah kau melihat pekerjaanku ini begitu banyak ?" ujar jongin lagi seraya menunjukkan dokumen-dokumen di depannya

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai pekerjaanmu selesai" baekhyun tak mau menyerah..

"baiklah, terserah kau saja" balas jongin sedikit sebal lalu kembali mengerjakan perkerjaannya...

.

.

.

Jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan jongin baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sehingga ia pun melewatkan makan siangnya..

ia menatap ke arah baekhyun yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di sofa..

Jongin berjalan menuju ke arah baekhyun,,

"dasar keras kepala" tutur jongin sembari tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang terngah terlelap..

"baek, bangunlah, apa kau jadi ingin ditemani berbelanja ?" ujar jongin seraya menggerakkan bahu baekhyun

baekhyun mulai terusik dan membuka matanya

"hmm kau sudah selesai ?" ujar baekhyun dengan suara parau khas bangun tidurnya, baekhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya..

"ne aku sudah selese, kajja kita pergi sebelum malam" tutur jongin lalu mulai berdiri dari duduknya,,

"kita makan dulu ne, aku lapar sekali" rengek baekhyun manja sembari memeluk lengan jongin,

"kalau begitu agenda hari ini makan saja bagaiman ?, karena kalau ditambah belanja pasti akan pulang malam" ujar jongin lagi

"wae ? aku sudah menunggumu sampai sesore ini tapi kau tak mau meluangkan sedikit waktumu untukku ?" perkataan baekhyun benar-benar membuat jongin terdiam, ia tak mampu membalas ucapan baekhyun, inilah salah satu keahlian baekhyun, ia sangat pandai berbicara

"kau kan sudah berjanji akan terus menjagaku meski kau sudah menikah, apa kau lupa janjimu ? kau bilang 'tidak akan melepas tanganku sebelum aku melepas tanganmu' apa kau lupa ?"

baekhyun lagi-lagi memojokkan jongin sehingga membuat jongin mau tak mau harus mengikuti keinginannya..

"arraso.. kajja kajja kita makan lalu belanja" ujar jongin sedikit lemas..

"nahh itu baru jonginku" ujar baekhyun lalu mencubiti pipi jongin..

.

.

Jongin dan baekhyun pun sampai di salah satu Mall di tengah kota Seoul, mereka lalu memasuki salah satu restourant dan mulai menyantap makan malam mereka,,

"baek, aku ke belakang sebentar" tutur jongin lalu melangkah menuju toilet pria

sesampainya di dalam toilet jongin segera mengambil smartphonenya dan menelpon kyungsoo..

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai menata meja makan dan menyusun-nyusun makanan yang baru dibuatnya untuk makan malamnya bersama jongin...

*kringkringkring

telepon rumah berbunyi,

"yeoboseyo ?, ah ne oppa" ujar kyungsoo menyahut telepon diseberang sana

"kau makanlah duluan, oppa akan pulang sedikit larut" ujar jongin diseberang sana

"wae ? apa oppa begitu sibuk ?" tanya kyungsoo lagi..

"ne.. hmm oppa masih belum menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk ini, jadi jangan menunggu oppa, kau makanlah duluan, baiklah oppa tutup dulu telponnya"

sambungan pun terhenti, kyungsoo meletakkan kembali telepon rumahnya pada tempatnya..

.

.

.

~Back to Restourant

"jadi kau mengerjakan pekerjaan kantormu di restoran jongin-ssi ?"

tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkan jongin yang baru saja selesai berbincang dengan istrinya..

"sehun-ssi.." tutur jongin pelan

"mana tugas kantormu yang menumpuk itu ?" ujar sehun lagi dengan nada sedikit menyindir

"tadi aku sempat melihatmu dengan baekhyun di salah satu meja restoran ini, aku fikir aku salah lihat, tapi ternyata itu benar kalian, ckck apa baekhyun juga membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaan kantormu ?" sehun terus berbicara memojokkan jongin

"cukup Oh Sehun ini bukan urusanmu !" balas jongin yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"ini juga urusanku Kim Jongin, karena baekhyun dan kyungsoo, dua wanita yang aku sayangi terlibat di dalamnya !" sehun menjeda kalimatnya lalu kembali berbicara

"aku peringatkan padamu, jangan sakiti baekhyun atau pun kyungsoo, jika kau menyakiti salah satu dari mereka atau mungkin keduanya, aku tak akan tinggal diam"

usai mengucapkan kata-kata itu sehun melangkah meninggalkan jongin

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan lunglai kembali menuju mejanya dan meja baekhyun,,

"jonginie cepat habiskan makananmu, setelah ini kita belanja ne ne ne" ujar baekhyun manja..

jongin masih terdiam tak merespon ucapan baekhyun,,,

"waegure ?" tanya baekhyun kemudian

"ahh aniyo, ne kajja kita pergi sekarang, aku sudah kenyang" balas jongin, entah kenapa nafsu makannya langsung hilang karena pertemuannya dengan sehun tadi, jongin dan baekhyun pun tak beberapa lama melangkah meninggalkan restoran, dari salah satu meja sehun melihat gerakan dua sejoli itu

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku melihat dua sosok itu berjalan keluar dari restoran yang juga aku datangi saat ini

Cih... apa-apaan mereka berkencan dibelakang kyungsoo ?, sungguh aku tak tahan melihatnya,,

kim jongin, dulu kau bilang kau akan menjaga kyungsoo, lalu apa dengan cara ini kau menjaga kyungsoo ?

lalu kau byun baekhyun, kau bilang kau sangat mencintaiku, tapi dengan mudahnya kau berkencan dengan jongin berselang beberapa hari setelah kita putus ?

Oh sungguh orang-orang Seoul memang tak bisa dipercaya

Bagaiman keadaan kyungsoo sekarang ? hmm aku menghawatirkan anak itu

Sehun POV end..

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana ? apa ini bagus ?" tanya bekhyun saat ia tengah memilih-milih pakaian di salah satu toko..

ini adalah toko ke 5 yang mereka datangi setelah tadi berkeliling cukup lama..

"ya bagus" jawab jongin

"kalau yang ini bagaimana ?" tanya baekhyun lagi sembari memperlihatkan baju yang dipegangnya

"ya bagus" lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama diberikan jongin..

"aiisss jongin ! kau tak memperhatikan aku bertanya ya ?" rengek baekhyun

"aku memperhatikannya, semuanya bagus kok" balas jongin lagi..

"aiiss kau menyebalkan !, ayo kita pulang saja !" seru baekhyun,,

baekhyun mulai berjalan mendahului jongin, jongin berjalan di belakangnya, baru beberapa langkah jongin berjalan ia melihat sebuah mini dress selutut lengan panjang cantik berbahan sutra, dengan motif bunga berwarna soft pink di salah satu etalase toko itu

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya..ia lalu memanggil salah satu pelayan toko

"tolong bungkuskan yang itu" tutur jongin pada pelayan tadi seraya menunjuk dress yang dimaksudnya..

setelah membayar, jongin keluar dari toko dan melihat baekhun tengah berdiri sambil melipat dua tangannya di dada seraya memanyunkan bibirnya...

"aiiss apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa lama sekali ?" tutur baekhyun sebal

"aku hanya membeli sesuatu untuk kyungsoo" ujar jongin yang membuat baekhyun semakin dongkol,,

"aiisss kajja kita pulang !" baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju parkiran di ikuti jongin yang bingung dengan sikap temannya ini..

.

.

.

.

Jongin tiba di rumahnya sekitar pukul 9 malam, ia memasuki rumahnya, dilihatnya lampu masih menyala dan terdapat pula suara televisi yang tengah menyala..

perlahan jongin mendekati ruang televisi, dilihatnya kyungsoo tengah tertidur, jongin tersenyum melihat wajah tertidur kyungsoo..

jongin memperhatikan wajah istrinya dari dekat, tangannya refleks bergerak mengelus surai kyungsoo, "mian aku terlambat pulang" tuturnya yang pastinya tak dapat didengar oleh kyungsoo

namun tiba-tiba kyungsoo terbangun dan seketika terkejut mendapati wajah jongin yang tepat berada di depannya, jongin lalu refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya..

"astgaaa ! aahh oppa kau mengagetkanku" tutur kyungsoo sembari mengelus dadanya

"hehehe apa kau begitu terkejut ? haha mianhe.." ujat jongin kemudian

"apa oppa sudah makan ?" tanya kyungsoo lagi,,

"ne, oppa sudah makan" balas jongoin sambil mengangguk, seketika itu wajah kyungsoo berubah murung, membuat jongin mengerutkan keningnya..

"wae ?, apa kau belum makan ?" tebak jongin, dan kyungsoo pun mengangguk

"ne,, aku menunggu oppa untuk makan bersama"

jawaban kyungsoo membuat jongin merasa amat sangat bersalah,

"oppa tadi hanya makan sedikit, kajja sekarang kita makan bersama" ujar jongin lagi berusaha menghibur kyungsoo

"benarkah ?, ne kajja !, aku panaskan sayurnya dulu ne oppa" kyungsoo segera beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju dapur..

"mianhe kyungsoo-ah jongmal mian" tutur jongin dengan sangat pelan dan tak mampu di dengar oleh kyungsoo

.

.

.

jongin dan kyungsoo tengah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka,,

"ini" jongin menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepada kyungsoo, kyungsoo menatap jongin heran namun ia tetap menerima bungkusan itu..

"bukalah" ujar jongin lagi seraya tersenyum..

kyungsoo pun segera membuka bungkusan tadi, dan dilihatnya sebuah dress cantik..

"apa ini untukku ?" kaget kyungsoo tak percaya..

"tentu saja itu untukmu" balas jongin lagi,,

"uaaa gumawo oppa" kyungsoo tersenyum manis

"apa kau suka ?" ujar jongin lagi

"ne, nomu choa" balasan kyungsoo membuat jongin tersenyum

.

.

.

Ditengah malam saat semua orang tengah terlelap, hujan lebat melanda kota Seoul, tak hanya hujan lebat petir pun menemani derasnya hujan kala itu..

Kyungsoo bergulung di dalam selimutnya, ia tak suka saat-saat seperti ini, ia sangat benci mendapati fakta bahwa ia takut petir..

kyungsoo terus saja bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya.. sampai

#JEDERRRR

"AAAAAAAA !"

Jongin terbagun dari tidurnya, ia sungguh panik saat mendengar suara terakan dari arah kamar kyungsoo, dengan segera ia berlari menuju kamar istrinya itu,,

"kyungsoo !, ada ap—"

"oppa !" belum sempat jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh kyungsoo sudah berhambur memeluk tubuhnya

"op-oppa aku takut" ujar kyungsoo, dapat dirasakan oleh jongin tubuh kyungsoo bergetar menandakan ia benar-benar takut saat ini, jongin segera membalas pelukan istrinya itu..

"tenanglah, oppa disini bersamamu, kajja tidur dikamar oppa saja..." ujar jongin yang dibalas anggukan dari kyungsoo..

Keduanya kini tengah memasuki kamar jongin, jongin segera menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk segera mengikutinya

"oppa, apa kita akan tidur di ranjang yang sama ?" tanya kyungsoo polos yang seketika membuat jongin memerah, beruntunglah kau kim jongin memiliki kulit coklat yang membuat semuan di wajahmu itu tak begitu jelas

"we ?, kita kan sudah menikah jadi apa salahnya tidur di ranjang yang sama" balas jongin yang sepertinya ingin menggoda istri polosnya

"aaahh yee…" balas kyungsoo canggung

Tiba-tiba

#Grep

Jongin menarik pinggang kyungsoo yang membuat tubuh mereka berhimpit begitu erat, seketika kyungsoo langsung menatap jongin dengan wajah memerah

Jongin tersenyum melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu

#JDEEEERRRRR

"eehmmm" jongin mendengar erangan kyungsoo dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar saat petir kembali dating

"kajja kita tidur saja, oppa akan menjagamu kau tak perlu takut" kyungsoo kini mengangguk membalas ucapan jongin

Jadilah malam itu kyungsoo tidur bersama jongin, dengan posisi mereka saling berpelukan..

Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya tengah ketakutan terus saja memeluk jongin erat mencari perlindungan tanpa memperdulikan debaran jantung jongin yang terus berpacu

.

.

.

~Saturday Morning

Pagi-pagi sekali nyonya Kim ditemani supirnya sengaja mendatangi kediaman putra sematawayangnya dan menantu tercintanya, ia sudah sangat rindu pada keduanya, dengan maksud memberikan surprise, nyonya kim datang tanpa memberi tahukan keduanya terlebih dahulu.

*tingnong~~

Nyonya kim memencet bel rumah putranya namun tak ada respon dari sang pemilk rumah,,

*tingnong~~

Nyonya kim kembali memencet bel rumah jongin, namun masih tak ada jawaban,,

"anak-anak ini kemana ? apa mereka belum bangun ?" ujar nyonya Kim bermonolog

karena sudah lama menunggu diluar dan belum ada yang membukakan pintu, nyonya Kim pun mengambil duplikat kunci rumah jongin yang dimilikinya..

Nyonya kim memasuki rumah anaknya dengan membawa dua bungkusan besar oleh-oleh untuk menantunya tercinta,

"Jongin !, Kyungsoo !" panggil nyonya kim seraya menelusuri kediaman anaknya,,

perlahan nyonya kim berjalan menuju kamar jongin, ia lalu membuka pintu kamar anaknya

"OMO !" kaget nyonya Kim lalu menutup mulutnya saat melihat anaknya dan istrinya tengah tidur lelap sambil berpelukan mesra,,

Nyonya kim lalu dengan perlahan menutup pintu kamar jongin lagi,,

"sebaiknya aku tak mengganggu mereka" tutur nyonya kim bermonolog..

.

.

~15 menit kemudian

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, wajah jongin adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya,,,

kyungsoo lalu beranjak dari tidurnya, dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9,,

"ASTAGA !" kaget kyungsoo membuat jongin terusik dari tidurnya..

"hmm ada apa lagi kyung ?, petirnya sudah tak ada jadi jangan khawatir" gumam jongin masih setengah sadar..

"oppa bangunlah ini sudah siang, kau harus segera ke kantor !" perintah kyungsoo seraya menggerakkan lengan jongin,, sepertinya kyungsoo belum menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan jongin tidak ke kantor hari ini

"hmm hmm ini hari sabtu kyung~~" balas jongin masih dengan mata terpejamnya

"ahh benarkah ? ahh tapi oppa kau harus tetap bangun !" ujar kyungsoo lagi namun jongin tetap tak bergeming,

sebuah ide lucu pun muncul difikiran kyungsoo..

"cup"

kyungsoo mencium pipi jongin kilat lalu berlari keluar ruangan..

jongin refleks membuka matanya kaget, dan dilihatnya kyungsoo tengah berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkannya,,,

jongin tersenyum, lalu bangkit mengikuti gerakan sang istri..

"kyung, kenapa hanya di pipi ?" ujar jongin sengaja menggoda istrinya..

jongin keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat kyungsoo tengah berdiri disana, jongin tersenyum..

"apa kau menungguku ? hehe" goda jongin lagi seraya memeluk kyungoo dari belakang namun jongin hanya dihadiahi cubitan diperutnya oleh kyungsoo..

kyungsoo mengisyaratkan agar jongin melihat ke depan

"ehh Eomma ?" kaget jongin saat melihat eommanya sudah berdiri di depan mereka..

"morning honey" ujar nyonya Kim seraya memerkan senyumannya..

.

.

.

.

"cha ! makanlah,,, eomma sudah membawakan kalian sarapan" tutur nyonya kim...

"khamsahayo eomma" ujar kyungsoo, dibalas anggukan dan senyum dari nyonya Kim..

"sejak kapan eomma disini ?" tanya jongin seraya mulai memakan makanannya..

"sejak kalian masih tidur manis di dalam kamar" ujar nyonya kim lagi membuat wajah kyungsoo dan jongin sama-sama bersemu merah..

"ekhmmm.." dehaman jongin memecah kecanggungannya..jongin kembali berucap..

"lalu apa tujuan eomma kesini ?" tanya jongin dengan nada datarnya

"aaiis anak nakal !, kenapa nadamu seperti tak senang mendapati eomma datang hah ?" ujar nyonya Kim kesal seraya memukul kepala jongin..

kyungsoo yang melihat hanya tersenyum...

"sebenarnya eomma kemari ingin memberikan ini pada kyungsoo"

nyonya kim menunjukkan dua kardus barang yang isinya masih belum diketahui oleh kyungsoo mau pun jongin, yang jelas dari luar kardus, itu terlihat seperti obat-obatan...

"ini apa eomma ?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran

"ini vitamin untuk kyungsoo" balas nyonya kim sambil tersenyum aneh..

"hmm vitamin ?,, tapi aku sudah memiliki banyak vitamin eomma jadi eomma tak perlu repot-repot" tutur kyungsoo lagi seraya memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya..

"tapi ini vitamin yang berbeda..." ujar nyonya kim memotong kalimatnya membuat jongin dan kyungsoo yang tengan mengunyah makanannya menatap ke arah nyonya kim, lalu nyonya kim kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya

"ini vitamin agar kyungsoo bisa secepatnya membuatkan cucu untuk eomma"

"UHUK !" seketika jongin dan kyungsoo sama-sama tersedak

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 8 is coming~~

pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya sama abang Byun Baekhyun ku tersayang, jongmal mian, aduhh aku jadi ngerasa gak enak karena baca komen kalian yang sebel sama dia, inget ya reders this FF just fiktif,,

please jangan benci bebeb baekhyun kita T_T,, #Tendang_author

Semoga FF ini masih bisa di nikmati hehe


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Destiny_Chapter** **9** **(Ending)**

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja 22 tahun)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja 25 tahun)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja 25 tahun)_

 _Other cast : menyusul sesuai berjalannya cerita_

 _Gendre : Romance, Drama,_ _marry life but_ _rate masih aman kok ^_^_

 _Author : Lale Uti_

 _Cover by_

 _NB :_

 _Cerita murni dari pikiran author, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,, THIS IS KAISO_ _O_ _,,, IT IS GS !, typo bertebaran,,like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^_

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

" _tapi ini vitamin yang berbeda..." ujar nyonya kim memotong kalimatnya membuat jongin dan kyungsoo yang tengan mengunyah makanannya menatap ke arah nyonya kim, lalu nyonya kim kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya_

" _ini vitamin agar kyungsoo bisa secepatnya membuatkan cucu untuk eomma"_

" _UHUK !" seketika jongin dan kyungsoo sama-sama tersedak_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

"eomma pulang dulu ne" tutur nyonya kim kepada jongin dan kyungsoo yang mengantarnya sampai depan..

"hati-hati di jalan eomma, sering-seringlah berkunjung" tutur kyungsoo

"kalau eomma sering kesini nanti suamimu yang hitam ini mersa terganggu" ujar nyonya kim sengaja menyindir anaknya..

"aniyo siapa yang terganggu ?, aku tak merasa terganggu, tapi jika eomma tak terlalu sering kesini juga akan jauh lebih baik hehe" balas jongin sambil sedikit terkekeh

"aiss kau ini" nyonya kim memukul lengan jongin, lalu ia kembali bersuara

"oh iya kyungie, jangan lupa minum vitaminnya ya, eomma menunggu kabar baik dari kalian" nyonya kim segera memasuki mobilnya usai mengucapkan kata-kata tadi..

#tik

#tok

#tik

#tok

"ekhhmmm,, ayo masuk" jongin memecah kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di antara mereka

jongin dan kyungsoo pun akhirnya memasuki rumah mereka, kyungsoo berjalan menuju meja makan, lalu mulai merapikannya, jongin yang melihat sang istri tengah bekerja sendiri berinisiatif untuk membantu,,

tak lama meja makan kembali rapi, kyungsoo berjalan memasuki dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah kantung minuman,, di bukanya kantung minuman tadi lalu diteguknya secara perlahan,,

kyungsoo yang melihat suaminya tengah bersantai diruang TV mulai berjalan mendekati suaminya dan ikut duduk di samping jongin,

jongin yang menyadari kedatangan kyungsoo langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada istrinya itu..

"apa itu ?" tanya jongin saat melihat sesuatu yang tengah diminum sang istri

"vitamin yang diberikan eomma tadi" jawab kyungsoo polos, tiba-tiba wajah jongin memanas

hening~~~ hanya suara TV yang terdengar

"ekhmm,, kyung" jongin mulai berbicara memecah keheningan di antara mereka

kyungsoo dengan masih mengemut minuman menatap jongin memberi kesan imut dan membuat jongin ingin memakannya sekarang juga..

"masalah keinginan eomma-"

*tingnong~~

belum selesai jongin berbicara, seseorang tiba-tiba memencet bel rumah,,

"aissshh" dengus jongin, lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya,,

"biar aku yang buka" tutur jongin lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya..

#ceklek

pintu terbuka, dan...

"morning jongin~~" baekhyun datang dan langsung memeluk jongin..

"baekkie ? untuk apa kau kesini ?" jongin segera melepas pelukan baekhyun, ia khawatir jika kyungsoo melihatnya, entahlah dulu ia tak begitu mengkhawatirkan masalah ini tapi sekarang setelah beberapa hari ini ia tinggal bersama kyungsoo, ia merasa selalu ingin membuat kyungsoo bahagia dan tak ingin membuat kyungsoo sedih..

"aku bosan dirumah, jadi aku main-main kesini bolehkan ?" ujar baekhyun dengan nada manjanya..

"siapa op—pa ?" kyungsoo kini menatap baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan suaminya..

"hi kyung !" baekhyun memamerkan senyumannya sembari melambai ke arah kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

baekhyun kini tengah menonton film diruang keluarga bersama jongin, sedangkan kyungsoo sedang menjemur pakaian..

baekhyun terus saja melingkarkan tanganya pada lengan jongin sembari memakan camilannya, jongin terlihat risih namun ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa..

kyungsoo selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, ia segera masuk dan menatap sang suami dan baekhyun yang tengah asik menonton,

kyungsoo menatap nanar baekhyun yang terus bersandar pada pundak suaminya, ia sudah sangat gerah sekarang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke taman dekat rumahnya saja sehingga tak perlu melihat kemesraan-kemesraan lain yang dilakukan baekhyun dan suaminya..

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati jongin dan baekhyun menuju kamarnya, jongin menatap istrinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

tak lama kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan sudah berpakaian rapi

"kyung kau mau kemana ?" tegur jongin..

"aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman sebelah oppa, aku pergi dulu ne, jaga rumah ne" balas kyungsoo sembari tersenyum, senyum yang membuat jongin merasa semakin bersalah,,

kyungsoo berjalan melewati jongin dan baekhyun,

jongin ingin bangkit dari duduknya namun di tahan oleh baekhyun..

"jongin temani aku" baekhyun kembali memelas..

"ingat janjimu !" lanjut baekhyun lagi yang membuat jongin tak mampu berucap lagi

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri taman bermain yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, disana nampak banyak sekali orang-orang yang tengah bermain menikmati weekend mereka,,

kyungsoo melihat kesekelilingnya, ada beberapa anak tengah bermain kejar-kejaran, beberapa pasang kekasih tengah mengobrol asik, dan tampak pula beberapa keluarga bersama anak-anak mereka tengah berkumpul sambil bercanda ria membuat kyungsoo tersenyum pedih meratapi kesendiriannya saat ini..

"puk"

seseorang memegang bahu kyungsoo dari belakang membuat kyungsoo menatap orang tersebut..

"sehun...?" ujar kyungsoo

"kyung, sedang apa disini ?" tutur sehun

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan sehun mendudukkan diri mereka di salah satu bangku taman yang terlindungi oleh sebuah pohon besar nan rindang...

"bagaimana kabarmu ?" sehun membuka pembicaran mereka

"hmm baik, bagaimana denganmu ? kenapa bisa disini ?" tanya kyungsoo balik sembari menatap sehun yang kini pun menatapnya

"kabarku baik, sekarang aku tinggal di Seoul kyung, aku melamar kerja di sini" tutur sehun, kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan

"kenapa sendiri saja ?, jongin mana ?"

Deg

Pertanyaan sehun membuat kyungsoo sedikit terhenyak

.

.

.

.

~At Kaisoo's house

"jongin, kau mau kemana ?" baekhyun menarik tangan jongin saat jongin tengah beranjak dari duduknya,

"aku mau menyusul kyungsoo baekkie, aku khawatir padanya, dia baru di Seoul" ujar jongin dengan wajah sedikit sebal

"dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa jonginie, kau tenang saja" balas baekhyun

"ani, aku tak bisa tenang, kau tunggu saja disini, aku pergi sebentar" jongin pun melangkah meninggalkan rumah..

"aiisss menyebalkan !" tutur baekhyun lalu tak lama ia pun berjalan mengikuti jongin..

.

.

.

~Di taman

"kenapa sendiri saja ?, jongin mana ?"

"jongin oppa sedang menemani baekhyun-ssi menonton dirumah" balas kyungsoo lirih

sehun melihat ada raut kesedihan dari wajah kyungsoo

"no.. gwenchana ?" tanya sehun hati-hati

"tentu sangat bohong jika aku mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja' heheh" kyungsoo terkekeh menertawai dirinya

refleks sehun menggapai tangan kyungsoo, tanpa ada maksud apa pun sehun hanya ingin memberikan semangat pada kyungsoo

"tenanglah semua akan berjalan baik pada akhirnya, jika kau butuh bantuan, atau butuh teman mengobrol, hubungi saja aku kyung" tutur sehun menyemangati

tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus, membuat debu-debu bertebaran,,

"sss aduh" kyungsoo memegangi matanya..

"kau kenapa ?" sehun terlihat khawatir,,

"sepertinya ada sesuatu yang masuk kemataku" keluh kyungsoo

"kemarilah biar aku lihat" sehun memegangi dagu kyungsoo dan mulai mengecek mata kyungsoo

dari kejauhan Jongin terlihat tengah mencari-cari keberadaan kyungsoo, ia terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah, sampai akhirnya matanya terbelalak kaget melihat kyungsoo yang dianggapnya tengah bermesraan dengan seorang namja, jongin segera melangkah mendekat, dan jongin menjadi semakin kaget dan marah ketika mengetahui namja itu adalah Oh Sehun...

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !" bentak Jongin

lalu tanpa aba-aba

'BUG'

jongin melayangkan tinju kepada wajah tampan sehun lalu dengan kasar jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo

"AYO PULANG !" ucap jongin seraya menarik kyungsoo

"Oppa kenapa kau memukulnya ?" ujar kyungsoo

"TUTUP MULUTMU" jongin membentak kyungsoo, ini adalah bentakan pertama jongin pada kyungsoo, yang membuat kyungsoo merinding saking takutnya, ia sungguh tak menyangka jongin akan membentaknya..

.

.

"sehunie~~"

baekhyun berlari menuju sehun yang baru selesai menerima bogeman mentah jongin, baekhyun tak mengetahui jelas apa yang terjadi, yang ia tahu hanya jongin yang memukul sehun dan langsung menarik kyungsoo pergi

"hunie gwenchana ? bagian mana yang sakit ?" tanya baekhyun halus dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir..

"baek, apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini ?" ucapan sehun membuat baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran

"maksudmu apa hunie ?" ujar baekhyun

"kenapa kau mengganggu hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo ?" jelas sehun pada baekhyun yang kini mengerti maksud ucapan sehun, baekhyun terdiam..

"byun baekhyun jawab aku !, apa kau menyukai Kim Jongin ?" tutur sehun lagi

"aniyo, aku tidak menyukainya.,," balas baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya..

"lalu kenapa kau mengganggu hubungan mereka ?" tanya sehun lagi, baekhyun kemudian mengangkat wajahnya..

"ini semua karna Kau !, kalau saja kau tak meninggalkanku, aku pasti tidak akan kesepian ! kau jahat !"

Sehun terdiam mendengar jawaban yang diberikan baekhyun

"mianhe" sehun kembali berucap setelah terdiam beberapa saat,,baekhyun menatap sehun,,

"jongmal mian, karena aku tak mampu menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu, aku mengingkari janjiku, aku tak menjagamu dengan baik, aku tak memperhatikanmu dengan baik, untuk semuanya aku sungguh minta maaf..."

"aku tak tau apa ini saat yang tepat, tapi aku harus mengatakannya sekarang" lanjut sehun lalu mengenggam tangan baekhyun...baekhyun masih menatap sehun bingung

"aku bukan namja yang baik dan sempurna, tapi aku butuh kau yang sempurna untuk menyempurnakan hidupku, byun baekhyun menikahlah denganku.."

Deg

baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan sehun, namun dengan segera baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh kekar sehun

"pabo !..kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari dulu hikz hikz saranghe hikz" baekhyun menangis dipelukan sehun, tangis bahagia..

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan kyungsoo baru sampai di rumah mereka, jongin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan kyungsoo

kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman jongin yang begitu erat

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI HAH ?" entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki jongin saat ini sehingga ia diselimuti api kemarahan

"a-aaku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab kyungsoo lirih sembari memegang lengannya yang masih sakit

"cihh Aku melihatmu akan dicium oleh Oh Sehun itu, apa kau masih ingin mengelak ?!" tutur jongin kesal

"Sungguh oppa aku tak melakukan apa-apa kau hanya salah paham" ujar kyungsoo membela diri

"Kau masih saja berbohong !?, aku fikir gadis bermartabat tinggi tak bisa berbohong" ujar jongin lagi sedikit menyindir

"jikalau pun kami melakukan sesuatu kenapa oppa marah ?, bukankan oppa juga sering melakukannya dengan baekhyun ? wanita yang oppa sukai, tapi aku tak pernah marah pada oppa" kini kyungsoo mulai berani mengeluarkan unek-unek nya

"Jangan bandingkan sehun dengan baekhyun, itu jelas berbeda !" ujar jongin lagi

"Iya tentu berbeda, karena aku tak menyukai sehun sedangkan oppa menyukai baekhyun"

ucapak kyungsoo tepat sasaran membuat jongin terdiam

"seperti yang oppa bilang tadi, seorang wanita bermartabat tinggi tidak akan berbohong..aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu oppa, sekalipun tak pernah"

Jongin masih terdiam

"tak ada gunanya aku berbicara, oppa pasti tak akan percaya padaku, aku sudah lelah oppa, aku lelah menunggumu membuka hati untukku.." kyungsoo menjeda bicaranya, jongin menatap nanar ke arah kyungsoo

"kita bercerai saja"

DEG

Jongin terbelalak mendengar penuturan kyungsoo

"apa maksudmu ? kita bahkan belum genap 1 bulan menikah lalu kau ingin bercerai ?" tanya jongin dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"tak ada gunanya pernikahan ini diteruskan, oppa sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan padaku, oppa mencintai wanita lain, bukan aku, pernikahan ini sudah salah dari awal oppa, jadi mari kita akhiri saja"

kyungsoo pun segera melangkah ke kamarnya, meninggalkan jongin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya..

.

45 menit kemudian

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa barang-barang miliknya

"aku pergi oppa, jaga dirimu"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosinya, ia benci pada dirinya sendiri, ia benci kenapa ia tak mampu tegas menjadi seorang laki-laki, ia benci megakui bahwa ia sangat bodoh telah memperlakukan gadis sebaik kyungsoo dengan begitu kasar, ia pun menyesali keadaannya yang masih belum bisa lepas dari sosok baekhyun, namun ada satu hal yang paling ia sesalai...

ia tak mampu jujur pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia Mencintai Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba..

*tingnong~

seseorang memencet bell rumah jongin

"apa mungkin itu kyungsoo ?" ujar jongin bermonolog lalu dengan segera membuka pintunya

#ceklek

"jonginie~"

"baekki ?, kenapa malam-malam kesini ?"

.

.

.

~At Bukchon

Kyungsoo tiba di desanya tercinta, ia sangat merindukan suasana desanya ini, suasana asri nan nyaman yang tak akan ia dapatkan di kota glamor seperti Seoul..

Ia melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan menghantarkannnya menuju rumahnya..

*toktoktok

kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumahnya, tak lama Bomi muncul dari balik pintu..

"nona ?"

"bomi-ah !" kyungsoo segera memeluk tubuh Bomi

.

.

"kenapa kau datang sendiri nak ? mana suamimu ?" tutur nyonya Do pada anaknnya

"aku memang hanya pulang sendiri eomoni, hmm aku, aku ingin bercerai"

perkataan kyungsoo membuat mata nyonya Do membulat lebar

"apa yang kau katakan nak ?, jangan bercanda !" kaget nyonya Do

"aku serius eommoni, aku ingin bercerai dengan Jongin oppa"

"astaga kyung, kau tahu ? jika para tetuta atau penduduk desa tahu kau bercerai, pasti mereka akan memperolokmu nak, ada apa ini sebenarnya ?" nyonya Do memegang bahu anaknya sambil menatap anaknya

"jongin oppa punya wanita yang ia sukai eommoni, aku tak bisa hidup bersama orang yang tak mencintaiku" tutur kyungsoo lirih matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca

nyonya Do segera meraih tubuh anaknya, mendekapnya memberi kehangatan..

"tabahlah nak, pikirkan dulu matang-matang, jangan ceritakan hal ini dulu pada siapa pun, kita tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara pada tetua, jangan sekarang, ini terlalu cepat" ujar nyonya Do

"hikz hikz eommoni, hikz kenapa jatuh cinta itu rasanya sakit sekali hikz" kyungsoo menangis dipelukan eommanya, menangisi jonginnya, menangisi cintanya, cinta pertamanya..

.

.

.

~At Seoul

Jongin dan baekhyun duduk diruang TV,,

"ini" jongin memberikan segelas coklat panas pada baekhyun, baekhyun menerimanya

"kyungsoo mana ?"

pertanyaan baekhyun membuat jongin teriam..

"jongin, kemana kyungsoo ?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"dia sudah pulang kerumahnya, dia ingin kami bercerai" balas jongin dengan nada datarnya

baekhyun terbelalak mendengar penuturan jongin

"apa ini karena aku ?" tutur baekhyun lagi

"aniyo, ini bukan karna kau, ini karena aku" ujar jongin sambil memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya

Baekhyun menjadi merasa iba melihat keadaan kawannya, ia pun dihinggapi rasa bersalah, mau jongin mengatakan tidak pun, ia tetap merasa bahwa kepergian kyungsoo karena dirinya..

"mian jonginie~"

perkataan baekhyun membuat jongin menatapnya,,

"mian karena aku selalu mengganggu hubungan kalian" lanjut baekhyun lagi

"aniyo, ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku, aku tak bisa menjaga kyungsoo dengan baik, kau tidak salah aku memang harusnya menjagamu sesuai janjiku dulu" balas jongin lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya

lama mereka terdiam..

"hikz.."

suara tangisan dari arah jongin terdengar,,

"jonginie ?" baekhyun memegang pundak jongin yang tiba-tiba berguncang,,

betapa kagetnya baekhyun saat melihat jongin menangis di depannya, ia tak pernah melihat jongin menangis sebelumnya, yang ia tahu jongin adalah orang yang kuat, namun sekarang jongin terlihat begitu rapuh..

"hikz baekk, aku tak tahu kenapa hati ini terasa begitu sakit saat melihat ia pergi hikz hikz, aku benci perasaan ini baek aku benci diriku yang selemah ini"

baekhyun segera memeluk jongin, membiarkan jongin menangis dipelukannya..

"uljimayo, kau laki-laki, laki-laki tak boleh menangis" ujar baekhyun sambil menepuk lembut punggung jongin

"hikz aku takut kehilangan dia baek" tutur jongin lemah...

baekhyun teriam.. lalu..

"aku akan melepas tanganku" ucapan baekhyun membuat jongin menghentikan suara tangisannya

jongin melepas pelukannya dari baekhyun..

di tatapnya baekhyun lekat..

"sesuai janjimu, sekarang kau bisa melepas tanganmu, karena aku sudah melepas tangaku darimu, kejarlah kyungsoo, kau mencintainya jongin" ucapan baekhyun membuat jongin terpaku

.

.

.

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, tampak kyungsoo berkenakan hanbok tengah menyapu halamannya yang dipenuhi dedaunan kering yang berguguran dari pohonnya..

"ekkhmm perlu bantuan ?"

seketika kyungsoo menoleh pada sumber suara yang tiba-tiba muncul..

"oppa ?" tutur kyungsoo sedikit kaget

.

.

Jongin tengah duduk di teras belakang kediaman keluarga Do, tak bebeberapa lama kyungsoo datang membawakan minuman dan camilan

"untuk apa oppa kesini ?, pulanglah biar aku sendiri yang berbicara pada tetua tentang perceraian kita" ujar kyungsoo sedikit dingin memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi

"siapa yang mau bercerai ? aku belum menyetujuinya" ucap jongin, seraya menatap tajam kea rah kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya

"sudah kubilang kan,, perni—"

ucapan kyungsoo tak dapat dilanjutkan lagi karena kini bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir jongin, ini adalah ciuman kedua mereka sejak kejadian di kedai arak yang membuat mereka harus menikah

tapi ciuman yang diberika jongin saat ini jauh berbeda, ciuman jongin saat ini lebih manis, lebih lembut, dan lebih menunjukkan perasaan jongin saat ini..

jongin melepas ciuman mereka saat dirasanya kyungsoo membutuhkan oksigen, di tatapnya wajah cantik sang istri yang kini sudah memerah..

"aku mencintaimu Kim Kyungsoo, jangan tinggalkan aku"

ucapan jongin kala itu membuat kyungsoo terkejut bukan main, ia tak menyangka jongin akan mengatakan cinta kepadanya, sungguh ia sangat bahagia saat ini, cintanya terbalaskan..

tiba-tiba mata kyungsoo berkaca-kaca..

"jongmalyo ?, apa oppa tak berbohong ?" ucap kyungsoo seraya menatap jongin lekat..

"tidak, aku tidak berbohong, aku sungguh mencintaimu, maafkan sikapku selama ini yang mungkin kurang memperhatikanmu, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi suami yang lebih baik, aku berjanji"

Kyungsoo segera memeluk suaminya erat setelah sang suami selesai berucap..

"aku mencintaimu oppa" tutur kyungsoo sambil masih memeluk jongin

jongin tersenyum, dan dengan kyungsoo yang masih di pelukannya ia mengecup puncak kepala kyungsoo dan berkata "aku lebih mencintaimu"

.

.

.

~At Oh's House

"eomoni abeoji!" sehun memasuki rumahnya dan langsung mencari keberadaan orang tuanya..

"sehun-ah ?" balas sang eomma lalu langsung memeluk anaknya,,

"aahh akhirnya kau pulang nak, eomma sangat merindukanmu" ujuar eomma sehun, sehun lalu melepas pelukan mereka

"aku membawakan calon menantu untuk kalian"

ucapan sehun membuat tuan dan nyonya Oh saling menatap heran

"honey come here" tutur sehun dan tak lama seorang wanita berkenakan hanbok memasuki ruangan..

"KAU !" kaget nyonya Oh

"Annyeonghaseo ahjuma ahjusi" tutur baekhyun seraya memamerkan senyumnya..

"apa-apaan ini Oh Sehun !" marah eomma sehun

"aku sudah berpacaran dengan baekhyun sejak kami di London, jadi aku harap eomoni dan abeoji mau merestui kami" ujar sehun

"aku mohon restuilah kami" tutur sehun seraya memberikan hormat, di ikuti baekhyun yang juga memberikan hormat..

.

.

.

.

~ 1 Minggu kemudian

"akhirnya mereka menikah juga" ujar jongin sembari tersenyum

"kita harus berterima kasih pada mereka" tambah jongin lagi, membuat kyungsoo menatapnya heran

"mereka adalah awal takdir kita, tanpa mereka kita tidak mungkin bisa bertemu dan bersatu seperti sekarang" tutur jongin lagi

kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "kau benar oppa, jika difikirkan lagi takdir ini sungguh tak disangka-sangka" tambah kyungsoo

"ne, dan aku sangat bersyukur karena tuhan mentakdirkan kau menjadi istriku" ujar jongin sembari tersenyum ke arah istrinya..

Tak lama pengantin pun tiba,,

"hahaha aku tak menyangka baekhyun akan menikah dengan menggunakan pakaian adat seperti ini" tutur jongin yang kini tengah menghadiri upacara pernikahan baekhyun dan sehun bersama istrinya Kim Kyungsoo

"hahaha aku yakin dibalik senyum palsunya itu ia tengah menahan sakit dilehernya karena harus menahan berat topi mahkota itu haha" jongin kembali terkekeh

"baekhyun eonnie terlihat lebih cantik dengan menggunakan hanbok" tambah kyungsoo

"istriku jauh lebih cantik" sahut jongin yang membuat wajah kyungsoo bersemu merah..

"aahh aku tidak sabar ingin segera pulang" ujar jongi lagi

"memangnya kenapa ?" tanya kyungsoo polos

"karena kesibukanku dikantor belakangan ini membuat kita belum sempat menyelesaikan misi kita" ujar jongin lagi, membuat kyungsoo menatapnya heran

"misi membuat anak" bisik jongin di telinga istrinya

" YAA ! Pervert !" kyungsoo menepuk kesal dada suaminya..

"wae yeobo ?, yang semalam itu kan belum selesai.." tutur jongin lagi

"aisss jangan bicarakan hal-hal seperti itu disini oppa" kesal kyungsoo membuat jongin semakin berniat menjahili istri cantiknya ini..

"nanti malam bagaimana kalau 5 ronde" jongin kembali berucap membuat wajah kyungsoo memerah

"kebetulan besok weekend, jadi kita bisa melakukannya sampai pagi ya kan honey~" jongin terus saja menggoda istrinya..

"cup"

kyungsoo mengecup kilat bibir suaminya, membuat jongin membeku seketika,

"berhentilah berbicara, atau oppa tak akan mendapat jatah" tutur kyungsoo,,

tak lama senyum mengembang di bibir jongin,

"aku mencintaimu.." bisik jongin ditelinga istrinya...

"aku juga sangat mencintamu" balas kyungsoo membisiki suaminya..

Pagi itu kembali dipersatukan sepasang insan,

Takdir adalah sesuatu yang telah digariskan Tuhan kepada kita hambanya

Jika kita tak berusaha mengubah takdir itu, Takdir akan terus berjalan sesuai keinginan-Nya

Saat suatu pertemuan yang tak disengaja adalah takdir kita, lalu takdir itu yang mengiring kita menuju sebuah keadaan yang sulit

Percayalah suatu saat takdir itu akan membawa kita pada kebahagiaan

Kim Jongin to Do Kyungsoo

Dia adalah seseorang yang tak ku kenal yang tiba-tiba karena sebuah kesalahan membuat kami harus menyelesaikan hal itu bersama

Tapi aku sungguh bersyukur karena Tuhan menakdirkan kami bertemu, dan menakdirkan kami untuk bersama selamanya

Do Kyungsoo to Kim Jongin

Dia adalah orang asing dipertemuan pertama kami,

Namun dengan cepat orang asing itu merasuk kedalam kehidupanku,

Takdir yang membuat kami bersatu, dan takdir ini adalah takdir yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku

.

.

.

.

.

END

Thanks so much buat komentarnya dan liking nya selama ini ^_^, semoga ending nya gak mengecewakan,,

Dalam waktu dekat ini author akan posting FF lagi ditunggu aja ya, tapi untuk next FF main cast nya bakal berubah, bagi yang suka couple HUNSOO berisap-siap ya

Makasih semua ^_^ #HUG #KISS


End file.
